Omnia mutantur
by fics de phoenix
Summary: Nos acostumamos a ver as coisas como sempre foram, mas não esqueçam: tudo muda.
1. Chapter 1

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

_Olá queridos leitores, quero lhes apresentar mais uma fic, mas antes que vcs digam: ei, e a outra fic que ficou no meio do caminho, eu vou logo dizer que os projetos não têm nada a ver. A mente é uma coisa louca e por isso mesmo, nem sempre nos é possível controlar o fluxo de idéias que vez por outra nos invade. Foi em um desses ataques avassaladores que a presente fic surgiu; em uma improvável tarde chuvosa de feriado. Provavelmente por isso a história tem leves tons cinzentos, mas a esperança é que depois de uma forte chuva, resta um lindo arco íris._

_Beijos a todos e boa leitura._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_Ainda pior que a convicção do não e a incerteza do talvez é a desilusão de um quase. É o quase que me incomoda, que me entristece, que me mata trazendo tudo que poderia ter sido e não foi. Quem quase ganhou ainda joga, quem quase passou ainda estuda, quem quase morreu está vivo, quem quase amou não amou. Basta pensar nas oportunidades que escaparam pelos dedos, nas chances que se perdem por medo, nas idéias que nunca sairão do papel por essa maldita mania de viver no outono. Pergunto-me, às vezes, o que nos leva a escolher uma vida morna; ou melhor não me pergunto, contesto. A resposta eu sei de cór, está estampada na distância e frieza dos sorrisos, na frouxidão dos abraços, na indiferença dos "Bom dia", quase que sussurrados. Sobra covardia e falta coragem até pra ser feliz._**

**_  
A paixão queima, o amor enlouquece, o desejo trai. Talvez esses fossem bons motivos para decidir entre a alegria e a dor, sentir o nada, mas não são. Se a virtude estivesse mesmo no meio termo, o mar não teria ondas, os dias seriam nublados e o arco-íris em tons de cinza.O nada não ilumina, não inspira, não aflige nem acalma, apenas amplia o vazio que cada um traz dentro de si. Não é que fé mova montanhas, nem que todas as estrelas estejam ao alcance, para as coisas que não podem ser mudadas resta-nos somente paciência, porém,preferir a derrota prévia à dúvida da vitória é desperdiçar a oportunidade de merecer._**

**_  
Pros erros há perdão; pros fracassos, chance; pros amores impossíveis, tempo. De nada adianta cercar um coração vazio ou economizar alma. Um romance cujo fim é instantâneo ou indolor não é romance. Não deixe que a saudade sufoque, que a rotina acomode, que o medo impeça de tentar. Desconfie do destino e acredite em você. Gaste mais horas realizando que sonhando, fazendo que planejando, vivendo que esperando porque, embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive já morreu._**

**_(Luís Fernando Veríssimo)_**

Nossa história começa no ponto em que Verônica volta para a casa da árvore para encontrar a configuração de seu grupo essencialmente modificada: Malone não estava mais entre eles e não vou me repetir porque vcs já sabem o motivo disso. Para ela seria um momento difícil, mas devemos ter a clareza de que as mudanças ocorrem em nossas vidas, independente da nossa vontade. As pessoas vêm e vão em nossas vidas e não nos é dado a saber quando isso vai acontecer; é importante então deixar claro para aqueles que nos são queridos a importância que têm em nossa existência, antes que não haja mais oportunidade de dizer. Verônica aprendeu esta lição da maneira mais difícil, mas resta saber o que ela vai fazer com essa dolorosa, mas vital experiência.

Elucubrações filosóficas à parte, vamos ao que interessa de fato. Como as coisas ficaram depois de passada a tempestade?

Há um bom tempo as coisas haviam se tornado estranhas, nebulosas entre os nossos aventureiros. Devo reconhecer que nada mais era como antes; é verdade que Verônica havia voltado para o convívio dos seus queridos amigos, e isso oa encheu de alegria, mas em contrapartida, Malone havia partido e sem previsão de volta. Finn era a mais nova moradora, que agora se esforçava por fazer parte daquele grupo e apreender as formas de relacionamento deles. Apenas Challenger, Marguerite e Roxton permaneciam os mesmos. Será? Talvez seja mais apropriado dizer que eram os únicos que não haviam partido nem estavam regressando, mas isso não significava necessariamente que as coisas fossem mais fáceis para eles.

Nos ar pairavam muitas dúvidas, muitas perguntas não formuladas e consequentemente, não respondidas. Os semblantes variavam entre a tensão e o desânimo; a alegria de outrora fazia falta e viria bem a calhar nestes dias difíceis. A presença de Finn era um sopro de ar fresco para os aventureiros, pois ela lhes trazia a esperança de que os novos tempos poderiam ser melhores do que eles pensavam. Ela foi rápida em achar uma ocupação para si: ajudante do cientista. Ele, por sua vez, aceitava com simpatia a ajuda da jovem, pois além de reconhecer ser monótono o trabalho solitário no seu improvisado laboratório, os comentários pueris que, volta e meia ela fazia, o divertiam e faziam-no esquecer-se do clima cinzento da casa.

O relacionamento entre Marguerite e Roxton não havia avançado muito e parecia, às vezes, que assim seria sempre. Ele com seu ímpeto de dominar a furiosa herdeira, e ela com seus temores inconfessáveis. Esse era um casal realmente difícil de encontrar entendimento, pois guardavam tantos segredos, tantas emoções, que não conseguiam extravasar o mais simples: o que sentiam um pelo outro. Penso que eles deveriam atentar para a situação de Verônica e quem sabe, aprender alguma coisa; mas como ensinar àqueles que acham que já sabem tudo! Pobres mortais, não sabem que autoconfiança em demasia é o caminho mais curto para decepção!

De qualquer forma, Marguerite e Roxton também ocupavam grande parte do dia com as já conhecidas provocações e jogos de charme; apenas para Verônica as coisas não melhoravam nem um pouco. As horas se arrastavam penosamente e as tardes que passava sentada na varanda, esperando por alguém que não chegava mortificavam sua alma e entristeciam seus delicados traços, causando preocupação aos demais moradores. Nem mesmo suas atividades rotineiras, extremamente prazerosas, como os banhos de rio, as caminhadas pela mata, as visitas à tribo Zanga, especialmente a sua amiga Assai, eram capazes de lhe dar alguma satisfação. Uma nuvem cinzenta pairava sobre a jovem, sem perspectiva de céu azul.

O cientista acompanhava o definhar da moça, assustado por nunca tê-la visto tão vulnerável; de fato, pessoas costumeiramente fortes, quando se encontram vulneráveis, despertam, não só piedade, como principalmente assombro: se até os pilares enfrentam seus momentos de desequilíbrio, que será dos demais que se apóiam sobre eles!_ "Nunca fui capaz de responder à grande pergunta: o que quer uma mulher?", dizia _Challenger consigo mesmo, parafraseando Sigmund Freud, para referir-se à situação que havia se instalado na Casa da árvore. É claro que todos sentiam a falta de Malone, principalmente por não terem notícias de seu paradeiro, mas o cientista achava que a angústia de Verônica parecia motivada por outras causas que não só a saudade, e ele tinha toda razão. Talvez só agora ela tenha se dado conta do quanto gostava dele, e poderia não ter mais chance de demonstrar isso.

Verônica sabia que seus amigos preocupavam-se com seu bem estar, mas ter que responder a cada minuto se estava bem ou se queria alguma coisa, lhe chateava, e por isso era comum se isolar em algum ponto da casa, ou mesmo na selva para se dedicar a uma nova atividade: agora ela escrevia em um diário, como fazia o jornalista. Foi o modo que ela encontrou de expressar tudo que sentia e não podia mais guardar e ao mesmo tempo, sentir-se mais próxima de Malone. A cada dia várias páginas eram preenchidas, já que as palavras escorriam no papel na mesma profusão que as lágrimas corriam em sua face:

"_Onde está vc? Por onde estará neste exato momento? Será que pensando em mim? E quando volta, se volta...". São tantas perguntas na minha cabeça que fico tonta e me perco nos meus pensamentos e temores. A cada novo dia que começa, tento manter a esperança de que vou vê-lo chegando em casa e tudo finalmente voltará a ser como antes, como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser, com uma única e significativa diferença: dessa vez prometo dizer sim. Ao mesmo tempo tenho medo: e se vc voltar e não me quiser mais? Se tiver desistido de mim? Se tiver descoberto que não valia apenas esperar por alguém que insistia em não ver o óbvio? Meu coração se aperta a cada pensamento, a cada dúvida e a cada hora que vc me falta, mas, pior que tudo isso é pensar que vc pode não mais voltar. Saber que não faço mais parte de sua vida será uma constatação dolorosa, tenho certeza, mas não saber nada de vc é uma dor ainda pior e sei que essa não serei capaz de suportar"._

Naquela tarde, ela voltou para casa abatida como sempre, mas tinha uma sensação diferente, uma ansiedade, como se algo estivesse para acontecer. Chegou até mesmo a pensar _"Será que é vc Malone, que está voltando para mim?",_ mas achou que isso seria bom demais pra ser verdade. Amigos leitores, vcs podem chamar de intuição feminina, alma gêmea, ou qualquer termo que queiram usar, mas o fato é que Verônica não fazia idéia do que encontraria em casa; quem sabe a chance de ter todas as suas perguntas respondidas.

Restava saber se isso seria bom...

...ou não.

**CONTINUA...  
**

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	2. Chapter 2

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

**TowandaBR**: _prometo não judiar dos leitores, que aliás já devem estar acostumados com o meu modo nada convencional de escrever (sem regras, sem diálogos, sem data pra liberar caps...e sem inspiração às vezes...). Tb adoro coisas com clima melancólico, aliás tem palavras que eu adoro e melancolia é uma delas! Segundo a psicologia, o melancólico é aquele que sente falta de algo que ele não sabe bem o que é...por isso não consegue suprir essa falta e fica sempre nesse querer infinito. Floberla Espanca fala disso lindamente em um texto._

_  
_**Cris**: _adoro esse negócio de escrever o pensamento dos personagens, acho que é uma maneira bacana de tentar explorar a personalidade de cada um (não dá pra fugir da psicologia, né!),mas ao mesmo tempo é um risco, porque pode cair na pieguice, nos textos de novela mexicana que eu tanto detono!_

_**Aline:** adoro colocar frases ou textos no início dos caps de acordo com o tema das fics, aliás, eu adoro juntar essas pérolas! Nesta fic em especial, tô selecionando autores que tratam de forma bastante delicada os sentimento humanos e que, particularmente me emocionam. Que bom que vc gostou._

**_  
_lais e Maylayton: **_resolvi responder a vcs duas em conjunto, porque são minhas novas leitoras! Sejam bem vindas ao estranho mundo de Phoenix e ao fabuloso destino das minhas fics, que sempre sei como começam, mas que raramente sei como terminarão! Obrigada pelos elogios e continuem lendo!_

**_Desculpem pela demora (vcs ainda agüentam me ver escrevendo isso!Pelo visto, tudo muda, menos a minha inconstância...), aí vai o cap 2!_**

_**With love,**_

_**Phoenix.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Fragmentos de um discursos amoroso**

_"Encontro pela vida milhões de corpos; desses milhões posso desejar centenas; mas dessas centenas, amo apenas um. O outro pelo qual estou apaixonado me designa a especialidade do meu desejo. (...) Foram precisos muitos acasos, muitas coincidências surpreendentes (e talvez muitas procuras), para que eu encontre a Imagem que, entre mil, convém ao meu desejo. Eis um grande enigma do qual nunca terei a solução: por que desejo Esse? Por que o desejo por tanto tempo, languidamente?... "_

_**Roland Barthes**_

Assim que saltou do elevador, Verônica, com o coração aos pulos, foi entrando em casa e olhando em todos os cantos, procurando por algum sinal de que sua intenção não havia lhe traído. A casa estava em absoluto silêncio, e isso a fez chamar pelos outros, de início calmamente, mas depois com o desespero diante de segundos que pareciam horas, sem que notasse a voz trêmula com que ia chamando um a um. A primeira a aparecer na sala foi a herdeira, coçando os olhos que tentavam se adaptar à luz:

-Verônica, o que foi?

- Onde estão todos? Tem mais alguém aqui?

- Não faço idéia...acho que Roxton foi caçar, Finn e Challenger estão no...mas espere aí... vc está esperando alguém?

-Eu?

- Sim, vc. Pela maneira que começou a berrar o nome de todos e ainda perguntando se tem "mais alguém" aqui!

Verônica até tentou ignorar a pergunta de Marguerite, mas quem consegue a proeza de ignorá-la? Com os braços cruzados e os olhos, que rapidamente despertaram, pregados na jovem, Marguerite só faltou bater os pés aguardando a resposta. Depois de gaguejar um pouco, ganhando tempo para arrumar alguma desculpa esfarrapada, Verônica finalmente respondeu:

-Assai...

- Assai...hum...

- É, achei que Assai poderia ter vindo aqui...ela nunca mais apareceu...

- Ah sim...Disse a herdeira sem levar muita fé de que Verônica realmente esperava por Assai, e continuou: Porque então vc não vai até lá? Acho que seria bom pra vc...Aliás, não entendo o porque de vc estar a tanto tempo sem visitar a aldeia Zanga! Estranho...

- Estou um pouco cansada e daqui pra lá é um bom pedaço de chão...mas, vc tem razão, seria bom pra mim...é, seria bom, vou sim...

Marguerite teria continuado sua série de indagações até chegar ao verdadeiro motivo da inquietação de Verônica, mas a loira não lhe deu chance. Depois de esboçar um pálido sorriso, Verônica dirigiu-se à seu quarto, aliás, onde, de uns tempos pra cá, permanecia a maior parte do dia, quando estava na casa. Bons tempos aqueles em que costumava contemplar, enternecida, o entardecer no plateau, ou mesmo se propunha a ajudar Challenger, fascinada pelo repertório intelectual do homem de cabelos de fogo.

Ela mal havia adentrado seu quarto, quando ouviu uma voz, que imediatamente reconheceu como familiar. Marguerite confirmou o que seus ouvidos e sua intuição lhe gritavam:

- Verônica, estou pensando em fazer um piquenique amanhã...já que está tão intuitiva, sabe me dizer se vai chover? Disse Marguerite,ironicamente, enquanto cruzava com Verônica que se dirigia à varanda para responder à sua amiga. Verônica, por sua vez, lançou uma olhar fulminante à herdeira.

- Foi impressão minha ou senti uma leve ironia na sua voz minha dama? Disse Roxton, aparecendo bem atrás da herdeira e sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

- Ironia? Eu! Disse ela, recompondo-se após a interpelação súbita do lorde; ela bem que tentava, mas sabia que cada vez que ele se aproximava e a abordava daquela maneira, intimamente ocorria uma tempestade em seu ser.

- Ah, é verdade, isto não condiz com a sua personalidade...Disse ele, tomando emprestada a ironia de Marguerite.

- Olhe Roxton, eu até poderia lhe explicar o que condiz ou não com a minha personalidade, mas no momento algo me diz que terei mais com o que me ocupar... Disse ela espichando-se para olhar o que estava acontecendo na varanda.

- Hum...mulheres e sexto sentido! Isso é no mínimo engraçado...Disse Challenger enfiando-se na conversa também.

Finalmente os habitantes da casa haviam resolvido sair de suas tocas. A herdeira estava altamente interessada na movimentação da varanda, mas não resistiu a dar meia volta e responder tamanha provocação.

- George, nunca duvide da intuição de uma mulher! Disse ela com o dedo em riste.

- E poderia dizer por quê? Perguntou sarcasticamente o Lorde.

- Foi só um aviso, que serve para todos vcs, homens, um dia vcs podem precisar...e à propósito, não é engraçado, é a mais pura verdade, e não importa se a sua ciência acredita ou não, Challenger...mas vcs nunca entenderiam e sabem por que? Porque homens estão em uma escala evolutiva inferior! Surpresa: isso só não consta nos livros de ciência para que vcs não fiquem magoados!

Os três estavam tão mergulhados na sua "interessante" discussão, que não notaram que Verônica havia tomado o elevador e descido para falar com Assai; seu colóquio sobre as diferenças e similaridades femininas e masculinas foi interrompido por um "Ei gente!" de Finn. Ela havia passado por eles, sem que notassem e se dirigido à varanda, de onde notou que Verônica parecia estranhamente agitada ao falar com Assai.

- O que tá acontecendo? Ei venham aqui!

Todos correram pra varando e viram que Verônica parecia ter recobrado seu entusiasmo costumeiro. Mais que rapidamente, Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger e Finn desceram o mais rápido que puderam para saber qual o motivo de tamanha euforia. Quando chegaram perto das duas, viram que Assai estava particularmente desconfortável diante da alegria de sua amiga.

- Olá Assai! O que aconteceu? Disseram todos em uníssono.

Ela bem que tentava disfarçar seu semblante pesado, mas ninguém deixou de notar, exceto Verônica. A observação cortante da herdeira não poderia deixar de entrar em cena:

- O que houve Assai? Verônica parece alegre, alguma boa notícia?

-A melhor! Vou pegar minhas coisas e desço já Assai. Não saia daí! Disse Verônica, enquanto corria em direção à casa.

Assai definitivamente não era de rodeios e foi logo contando o motivo do furor da jovem: Malone havia sido encontrado.

- O que? Quando? Gritava Roxton.

- Onde? Onde ele está? Queria saber Challenger.

- Diga-nos Assai! Vamos lá agora mesmo! Disse o Lorde já prestes a buscar seu amigo.

Eles queriam saber os detalhes, mas quando começaram as perguntas, Verônica tomou Assai pela mão e foi arrastando a amiga, com toda a pressa do mundo em direção a aldeia Zanga. Sem outra opção, os aventureiros seguiram as duas, esforçando-se por acompanhar o passo da jovem; vale ressaltar que isso já era difícil em condições normais e muito mais naquele momento em que ela voaria se pudesse.

O romancista Coelho Neto disse, sabiamente, que _a casa da saudade chama-se memória: é uma cabana pequenina a um canto do coração_, mas tomo aqui a liberdade de modificar um pouco este pensamento dele; no caminho que levava á Zanga, ia passando na cabeça de Verônica um filme, com as memórias mais preciosas da estada de Ned na casa da árvore. Ela lembrou-se como se conheceram e do quanto sua doçura a encantou, lembrou de todas as provas de amor que ele havia lhe dado, e dolorosamente, tb lembrou de todas as vezes em que perdeu a oportunidade de retribuir este sentimento. Com a profusão de sentimentos que afloravam em meio a essas lembranças, a pequenina cabana crescia enormemente, ocupando não um canto, mas todo o coração da jovem, que batia descompassado.

Durante o percurso, os detalhes voltaram a ser investigados, mas Assai mostrava-se reticente, e nessa conversa havia mais lacunas do que informações propriamente ditas. Cada um criava suas teorias do porque disso, mas a cada passo as hipóteses surgiam e eram suplantadas por outras novas. A única pergunta que não puderam deixar pra lá foi sobre as condições do jornalista. Saber se ele estava bem era essencial para seus amigos, mas até mesmo isso não foi respondido com convicção por Assai. Ela disse que ele não estava machucado, apenas mais magro.

Assai tentou conversar com Verônica várias vezes, mas ela nem mesmo diminuía o passo; estava mais que ofegante, mas a adrenalina que tomava conta de seu corpo a impulsionava para prosseguir. Quando estavam bastante próximos da aldeia, a nativa afastou-se um pouco da jovem e aproximou-se dos outros aventureiros:

-Preciso falar com vcs...

- Isso eu já percebi Assai, mas o que de tão importante vc precisa dizer? Questionou Marguerite, com uma ponta (grande!) de irritação na fala.

-É alguma coisa com Malone? Perguntou Roxton, que a esta altura, já começava a se preocupar.

-É...

- Não me diga que ele...vc disse que ele estava bem! Perguntou um aflito Challenger.

- Vcs perguntaram se ele estava machucado...e ele não está.

- Mas...Adiantou a herdeira, que, se pudesse, espremeria Assai pra que ela falasse de uma vez por todas.

- Mas eu tenho receio de que Verônica se decepcione quando encontrá-lo.

- E porque isso aconteceria? Perguntou o caçador.

- Porque ele está meio estranho!

- Estranho? Como assim? Continuou ele.

- E tem mais...

- O que mais? Conte tudo Assai, afinal vamos chegar logo na aldeia! Desta vez foi Challenger quem perdeu a paciência.

- Não fomos nós que o encontramos!

- Não! E quem foi então? Marguerite ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ele foi trazido por um grupo...eles são como vcs, vestem-se do mesmo modo e disseram que vieram em busca da expedição e vcs!

- Que história é essa Assai? E como é que vc só nos conta isso agora! Um possesso Roxton tb começava a surgir; na verdade, aquelas informações aos pedaços confundiam mais que elucidavam e levavam os aventureiros a pensar que algo de algo teria acontecido à Malone.

Como podem ver, havia muitos elementos a serem explicados nessa volta de Malone, mas Assai não havia conseguido contar tudo e agora as coisas aconteceriam de forma inesperada: haviam chegado a Zanga! Verônica cruzou o centro da aldeia como um raio, mas virou-se para Assai a fim de saber onde ele estava. Assai apontou para uma das tendas, mas não foi preciso que ela entrasse, pois de lá, saiu a sacerdotisa e logo após ela, finalmente Malone. Verônica abriu o mais largo sorriso que poderia ter e apressou-se por correr até ele e pendurar-se em seu pescoço. Ele retribuiu friamente, mas ela não notou, como se naquele momento houvesse em seu peito amor suficiente para os dois. Passado aquele momento mágico, ela se afastou um pouco e quis olhar para ele, encarar aqueles olhos azuis que tanto lhe davam saudades, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa diante da reação do jornalista, que se virou para a sábia mulher de Zanga e perguntou:

- Quem é esta moça?

- Quem sou eu Malone!

- Desculpe senhorita, eu a conheço!

- Pare com essa brincadeira sem graça! Vc nunca teve talento pra comédia! Disse a jovem, visivelmente nervosa.

- Eu sinto muito, mas... Disse o jornalista, que, por sua vez, estava tb visivelmente desconcertado.

Nesse momento, saiu da cabana alguém que Verônica jamais esperaria ver no plateau:

- Neddy querido, vc precisa descansar...

- Estou bem Gladys. Na verdade as coisas estão muito confusas...eu nem mesmo sei como vim parar aqui!

- Acho melhor ele entrar! Mas espere um momento, vcs são os expedicionários que viemos procurar! Professor George Challenger! Disse Galdys, desviando seu olhar de Verônica.

- Do que vcs estão falando? Vieram procurar quem? Malone olhe pra mim!

Percebendo a urgência da situação e, principalmente o desespero de Verônica, os amigos, com a ajuda de Assai, a levaram para uma tenda onde ela pudesse se acalmar e entender as coisas. Eles bem que tentaram explicar os acontecimentos, Assai tentou explicar como ele havia chegado, tentou falar sobre a expedição da qual Gladys fazia parte, mas as palavras dela e dos outros eram levadas pelo vento frio que Verônica sentia cortar sua alma.

_Quando a saudade é demais, não cabe no peito: escorre pelos olhos_, e as lágrimas corriam na face de Verônica sem nenhum pudor. A única coisa que ecoava em sua mente era o rosto de Malone, impassível diante dela; a dor de se sentir insignificante diante dele:

"_Ele esteve sempre tão perto, tão ao alcance de minhas mãos e minhas queixas que eu nunca me dei conta de quão curta essa felicidade poderia ser. Quando ele partiu, a procura por seu paradeiro se tornou a missão da minha vida, porque pela primeira vez eu não me imaginava sem ele, sem sua presença silenciosa, mas essencial. Agora que ele voltou, sinto-me mais perdida do que antes; ele me olhou, mas eu não me vi naquele olhar...isso é doloroso, eu o tinha como meu e agora ele nem sabe quem sou. Como ele pôde esquecer de mim? Como eu pude perder tanta vida? "_

**CONTINUA...**

**  
**

_CITAÇÔES:_

_- A casa da saudade chama-se memória: é uma cabana pequenina a um canto do coração_. - (Henrique Maximiliano Coelho Neto - Romancista e contista brasileiro - 1864/ 1934)

_- Quando a saudade é demais, não cabe no peito: escorre pelos olhos_. - (Anônimo)

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	3. Chapter 3

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

_**TowandaBR: **Eu só quero te fazer uma pergunta: se você me esganar, quem vai continuar a fic? _

_Além disso, se eu não parar no clímax, quem vai querer ler o próximo cap? Aprendi com o emissora plim plim minha filha, e dá certo!Ah, sugestões de como infernizar a vida da Gladys são bem aceitas!_

_**Cris: **OI Cris, obrigada pelos elogios e que bom que, diferente da Si, vc não quer me esganar...ou será que vc não disse mas pensou! M-e-d-o... Como eu já disse, e, aliás, como sempre acontece nas minhas fics, nem eu sei bem para que lado elas vão; na verdade, minha fics se autoconduzem...dessa vez até expedição nova e Gladys..._

**_Lais:_ **_espero sinceramente que vc não fique aos prantos, pelo menos não tão cedo, porque ainda tem muita água pra passar por debaixo dessa ponte! Beijos._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**Jornada **_

Novas trilhas para velhos caminhos  
Um mergulho no mar da escuridão  
Cair sem fim até chegar ao fundo do abismo  
Descobrir que ainda respiro  
Abrir novos olhos  
Olhos de aurora  
Cristalinos e ativos  
Vivos enfim

Passado o susto de ter encontrado Malone sem memória, os demais exploradores, exceto Verônica, foram assolados por outra surpresa, afinal de contas seu amigo havia sido encontrado por uma expedição, que segundo Assai, teria vindo em busca deles. As perguntas se atropelavam: quem seriam eles? Há quanto tempo estariam procurando? A mando de quem teriam sido enviados? De que modo teriam conseguido chegar ao plateau? E, principalmente, sabiam a saída daquele lugar?

Challenger foi o primeiro a se apressar em saber de todos os detalhes que cercavam aquele acontecimento, no mínimo, inesperado; por tanto tempo tinham tentado sair do mundo perdido e nem sequer tiveram noticias de que alguém os procurava. Na verdade, todos achavam que haviam sido dados como mortos. Pelo visto, não era isso que tinha acontecido. O chefe de Zanga serviu como mediador entre os dois grupos, e levou Marguerite, Roxton, Finn e Challenger ao encontro da tal expedição misteriosa.

Na tenda em que os desconhecidos estavam reunidos, Challenger perscrutou os rostos, mas não foi capaz de se lembrar de nenhum deles; na verdade, não fosse pela noiva de Malone, ele não faria a mínima idéia de onde eles teriam vindo. Sentados em circulo, meio desajeitados com os costumes de Zanga, estavam aqueles rostos estranhos: além de Gladys, eram quatro homens e uma mulher. Dois biólogos, um geólogo, um guia, e uma mulher que se apresentou como pesquisadora, mas que dificilmente poderia ser definida, devido a vastidão e excentricidade de seus interesses de pesquisa, mas falaremos disso mais tarde.

- Olá, fiquei muito surpreso em saber que vocês fazem parte de uma expedição que veio em à procura... Disse Challenger tentando disfarçar com simpatia a ansiedade em saber dos detalhes.

- Sim, professor Challenger! Disse um dos homens.

- Desculpe, mas o senhor me conhece? Quis saber o cientista.

- Mas é claro! Quem não conhece o eminente professor George Challenger da Sociedade Zoológica Britânica! Disse o homem efusivamente.

Challenger sorriu orgulhosamente, afinal de contas seu ego havia sido intensamente massageado com aquelas palavras e não há ser humano, em maior ou menor grau, que não se renda, no fim das contas a um dos pecados capitais mais populares: a vaidade.

- Ora, ora, não sabia que você era tão famoso George! Retrucou Marguerite, claramente em tom de sarcasmo.

- Um homem como este não pode ser ignorado, senhorita...Afirmou prontamente um outro homem, que, ao mesmo tempo, queria saber o nome da herdeira.

- Marguerite, Marguerite Krux...Disse ela com a empáfia costumeira.

- Oh sim, senhorita Marguerite! Respondeu ele, um pouco constrangido.

- Você deveria saber quem sou eu, afinal se vieram em uma expedição de busca!

- Acho que ela ficou com ciúmes Challenger... pelo visto, não é tão famosa quanto você! Cochichou Roxton ao cientista, que não pode conter o riso, para irritação da herdeira.

Um dos homens levantou-se e tomou a palavra.

- Desculpem-nos pela falta de modos, na verdade, deveríamos ter-nos apresentado desde que chegaram, mas devido ao incidente com o jornalista e a jovem que veio com vocês...Bem, eu sou Jason Straiton, biólogo, assim como o senhor Devin Smith. Aquele é o senhor Richard Burns, nosso geólogo, aquela, a senhorita Tessa Willians, uma brilhante pesquisadora e o senhor Lopes, nosso competente guia. Suponho que a senhorita Gladys já seja conhecida...

- Um guia? Como assim? Ele conhece este lugar? Perguntou Roxton, surpreso.

- Na verdade, não. Ele foi nosso guia até a região conhecida da Amazônia, como vocês devem saber melhor que ninguém, existe uma área não catalogada e jamais explorada. Desse ponto em diante contamos com uma série de pistas, muitas vezes desencontradas e confusas, além da colaboração inestimável da senhorita Willians. Cabe ressaltar que este última colocação continha certa dose de ironia do senhor Straiton.

- Interessante...Poderiam nos contar exatamente como chegaram aqui? Questionou o cientista de cabelos de fogo.

- Foi muito difícil, e em dado momento achamos que falharíamos como os outros...Disse Straiton com certo pesar.

- Outros? Perguntou surpresa Finn, que pela primeira vez se pronunciava naquela conversa, afinal de contas a expedição não dizia respeito a ela, já que sua origem era o futuro, por mais estranho que isso pudesse ser. Imaginem como seria explicar isso para os expedicionários que chegavam ao mundo perdido repleto de certezas. Pobres tolos que não sabiam que tais certezas estavam prestes a cair por terra.

- Sim, não somos a primeira expedição que se propôs a encontrá-los... na verdade somos praticamente a última!

- Poderia ser mais claro, senhor Straiton? Questionou o Lorde.

- Sendo bastante direto, a busca por vocês custou muitas vidas...quatro expedições foram enviadas e nenhuma dela, assim como vocês, jamais voltou.

- Devemos acreditar que tal insistência em nosso paradeiro foi única e exclusivamente por preocupação altruísta? Perguntou a herdeira enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas, e laçava um sorriso de cano de boca, como só ela sabia fazer.

- Perspicácia...uma característica muito útil senhorita Krux...não serei hipócrita em dizer que o único interesse era encontrá-los são e salvos, apesar desse objetivo ter sempre estado em nossas intenções...

- Mas...

- Mas o fato de não terem retornado, assim como as demais expedições, atiçou a curiosidade de cientistas e investidores, que apostam fielmente neste mundo perdido, cuja existência que acabamos de atestar.

- Então quer dizer que os olhos da ciência, neste momento estão voltados para este assunto: a existência do mundo perdido? Perguntou Challenger, cujos olhos brilhavam diante da atenção destinada a seu grupo e, especialmente a ele.

- Completamente! Confirmou Straiton, animadamente.

- Minha nossa...

-Pois é senhor Challenger, por isso acho que devemos nos apressar em sair daqui e dar noticias sobre este admirável mundo novo!

- O senhor quer dizer que sabe como sair daqui? Perguntou Roxton.

- Mas é claro! A esta altura o senhor Straiton já estava um pouco irritado com as perguntas desconfiadas do Lorde, assim como das alfinetadas de Marguerite. Ele só parecia simpático com Challenger, já que este, amaciado pela vaidade, fazia perguntas que não atingiam diretamente o também vaidoso senhor Straiton.

- Não acho tão claro, já que entramos aqui e não mais conseguimos voltar! Afirmou o Lorde. Quanto mais o expedicionário se irritava, mais o Lorde parecia ter aguçado seu sentido questionador. Ao que parece a convivência com Marguerite havia lhe fornecido excelentes lições de ironia.

- Me diga uma coisa, Lorde Roxton...

- O nome dele ele sabe...Sussurrou Marguerite, fazendo as vezes de uma menina birrenta.

- Como vocês chegaram aqui? Continuou o senhor Straiton.

- Bem, estávamos em um balão de ar quente que deveria transpor uma escarpa quando uma tempestade nos pegou e nos jogou no plateau de onde não conseguimos mais sair, apesar das tentativas não terem faltado! Explicou Challenger.

- Pois, no nosso caso, foi bem diferente, entramos por uma passagem secretamente guardada e por ela voltaremos. Fizemos um mapa extremamente detalhado para não corrermos riscos desnecessários. Como pode ver, tomamos todas as precauções e não há lugar para erro. Disse Straiton com todo o orgulho que seu peito estufado conseguiu reunir. Cá pra nós, ele era muito convencido, se achava a última bolacha do pacote.

- O senhor tem noção exata de onde está? Perguntou a herdeira.

- Porque a pergunta? Neste momento, o outro biólogo, o senhor Smith, interveio.

- Porque acho que vocês não passaram tempo suficiente neste lugar para descobrirem que as coisas aqui funcionam um pouco diferente!

- Acho que a senhorita não entendeu. Fizemos um planejamento que não comporta erros, é exato, preciso, detalhado, completamente nos moldes da ciência. Não há como errar, porque não há lacunas! O geólogo, Burns, também foi enfático em atestar a eficiência da organização da expedição. Como podem ver, confiança não era problema naquele grupo.

- Torço profundamente para que o senhor tenha razão...mas tenho lá minha dúvidas! Completou a herdeira.

-Duvidas não fazem parte do meu trabalho, mas certezas sim. Voltou a afirmar Straiton, com a antipatia que lhe era peculiar.

Neste momento, a senhorita Willians lançou um olhar de reprovação a seus colegas de expedição, como se concordasse com a herdeira. Aliás, cabe ressaltar que Tessa era um elemento estranho naquele grupo, pois apesar de cientista, ela tinha com a ciência uma ligação muito especial. Confiava nos métodos e técnicas, mas não os manipulava de forma dura, pois acreditava que havia terrenos onde a prática cientifica apenas engatinhava. Aquele lugar parecia ser um desses terrenos.

Participar da expedição foi uma oportunidade única, mas não sabia o quão difícil seria conviver com pessoas de mente tão cartesiana. Sofria preconceito, logo de saída por ser mulher, e, além disso, por usar métodos não convencionais. Gladys, que poderia ser uma aliada, em meio a fúria de controle masculina, portava-se exatamente como eles esperaram que uma mulher se portasse: mais preocupada com o figurino e o penteado e gritando a cada microscópica aranha ou inseto qualquer. Enfim, estava sozinha, tinha uma jornada dentro da jornada, mas quem sabe se sua participação não seria decisiva em algum momento? Ela sentia que sim.

Depois de todo este colóquio, inicialmente nossos amigos pensaram que não deveriam levar a expedição para a casa da árvore; seria melhor que fossem buscar suas coisas e voltassem para Zanga, de onde partiriam, para finalmente voltar à Londres, que, de lembrança esmaecida, havia rapidamente passado a desejo incontrolável. Mas foi a herdeira, comumente taxada de egoísta, não raramente com motivos, quem apresentou a pergunta que não queria, e não poderia, calar: e Verônica?

É, verdade, diante tal empolgação e da mais real possibilidade que já tiveram de ir para casa, eles, momentaneamente esqueceram da saia justa, para ser bem sutil, que havia se instalado: Verônica mais que ansiosa por um Malone que não se lembrava dela e que, ainda por cima, estava com uma noiva a tiracolo. Parafraseando nossa amiga Taiza no msn: tem como complicar mais! Deste modo, a melhor solução se é que havia uma solução, era levar todos para a casa da árvore e torcer para que as coisas chegassem a um estado melhor que o atual. Foi isso que nossos aventureiros comunicaram aos expedicionários e que eles aceitaram, prontamente, já que, depois de uma breve descrição da casa da árvore, eles deduziram que as acomodações seriam mais confortáveis.

A senhorita Willians ainda salientou que o fato de Malone ter morado tanto tempo na casa da árvore, seria positivo para a recuperação de sua memória, já que aquela deveria ser uma condição passageira. Isso fez com Que Gladys quase se opusesse à idéia, mas, de qualquer modo, foi voto vencido. Vocês devem estar pensando: poxa, mas se Verônica tivesse ouvido que a amnésia de Malone era passageira ela poderia ficar mais calma, mas é aí que mora o problema: o que a incomodava realmente era o esquecimento da sua pessoa, ou seja, diante do amor que Malone dizia e demonstrava sentir, o mínimo que ela esperava era ser lembrada, independente da situação!

Um velhinho bem esperto e bacana, chamado Sigmund já dizia que o nosso inconsciente é misterioso e ele tinha toda razão; o inconsciente "escolhe" coisas a serem lembradas e relembradas e coisas que devem ficar mergulhadas bem lá no fundo, e isso depende das emoções associadas a estes acontecimentos, de modo que, o fato de Malone não lembrar de Verônica não necessariamente significava falta de amor. Podia, na verdade, significar excesso! Se o psicótico, aquele que chamamos comumente de louco, não aceita a realidade e por isso "cria" outra, como proteção, nosso amigo Malone, com amor até demais, "escolheu", diante de um trauma (em sentido bem médico, tá, tipo pancada na cabeça...mais uma coisa pra explicar depois), esquecer Verônica, em vez de aceitar a dura realidade de que ela não lhe queria. Velhinho danado esse Freud!

Ao mesmo tempo em que essa conversa acontecia entre os nossos aventureiros e os expedicionários de resgate, Verônica continuava a tentar encaixar os fragmentos daquela cena estranha em sua cabeça; Malone não havia reconhecido ela, isso era um fato, mas porque isso havia acontecido, e pior, o que isso poderia significar? Aproveitando um momento em que Assai havia saído, Verônica saiu da tenda e resolveu caminhar uma pouco, como ela costumava fazer sempre que precisava espairecer, por suas idéias em ordem. Era como se, de repente, tudo tivesse ficado meio sem graça, cinza, como se ela não fizesse a menor idéia do que fazer ou mesmo para onde ir.

Havia imaginado, centenas, milhares de vezes como seria esse reencontro, mas em nenhum deles, esse pesadelo figurava. Pra falar a verdade, ela preferia que ele brigasse ou que lhe jogasse na cara todas as mágoas que ela achava ter lhe causado, mas o silencia era infinitamente pior. A indiferença lhe corroia. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notou que enquanto caminhava a passos curtos e lentos, dois olhos lhe seguiam, curiosa e fixamente.

CONTINUA...

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	4. Chapter 4

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

**_TowandaBR:_** _É Si, eu tb preferia quando havia diferença entre "estória" e "história"; acho que as coisas ficavam mais claras e sempre que escrevo, acho que estou colocando errado! _

_Eu adoro estas partes em que converso com meus leitores, porque eu realmente escrevo pensando o que eles vão achar, como vai ser o impacto, etc. A melancolia, como eu já te disse, eu adoro, esse clima suavemente triste me encanta e quando preciso de inspiração, sempre recorro a Clarice, que parecia ler nossas mentes e a Dostoievski, que tinha o poder de nos transportar para os lugares que descrevia. É claro que a inspiração que eles me dão, é apenas para a minha modesta escrita, mas que faço com muito prazer._

**_Lais:_** _Eu fiz questão de colocar a Marguerite lembrando da Verônica porque a gente costuma rotular as pessoas como se elas coubessem em nossas classificações míopes. O ser humano é muito maior do que qualquer definição que possa receber e, sempre é capaz de nos surpreender. O titulo OMNIA MUTANTUR significa TUDO MUDA, e se refere à necessidade de lutar contra a tendência de ver as coisas do mesmo modo sempre. Constante e imperiosamente a vida muda._

**_Mari Krux:_** _Olá, seja bem vinda às minhas fics! Vou tentar colocar mais cenas Rox e Margie, mas como vc mesma disse a assunto central é Ned e Vê; na verdade, eu procuro colocar todos os personagens atuando e prefiro escrever cenas de ação, em vez de romance. Obrigada pelos elogios._

_**Cris: **Oi! Este negocio da última bolocha do pacote eu li na net certa vez e AMEI! Uso constantemente e a expressão já virou quase minha! Freud é uma paixão mesmo, porque ele era danado de bão! Sabia das coisas o homem, e além de ter boas teorias, ele sabia como apresentar suas idéias de forma muito clara; os livros dele são deliciosos, é como se ele estivesse conversando com o leitor. O senhor Smith não tem ligação com Margie, pelo menos inicialmente, mas quem sabe! Continue lendo e mandando seus ótimos reviews, ok!_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_"Renda-se como eu me rendi.  
Mergulhe no que você não conhece, como eu mergulhei.  
Pergunte, sem querer, a resposta, como estou perguntando.  
Não se preocupe em "entender".  
Viver ultrapassa todo o entendimento"  
**(Clarice Lispector)**_

Depois de conversa pra lá e acertos pra cá, ficou tarde para empreender caminhada rumo à casa da árvore, de modo que todos tiveram que passar a noite em Zanga; partiriam bem cedinho e logo estariam melhor instalados. Sinceramente até agora não sei como cabe tanta gente naquela casa (porque se vcs lembrarem, não será a primeira vez que colocam gente lá...), mas em se tratando de mundo perdido, não adianta buscar explicações plausíveis.

O certo é que aquela noite pareceu uma eternidade para todos: os expedicionários não viam a hora de deixar a aldeia, porque já não agüentavam mais rituais para isso e aquilo, bebidas estranhas, comidas estranhas, isso sem contar o comportamento excêntrico de Jacoba, que, visivelmente queria impressionar os visitantes e demonstrar poder. Ele assustava mais, do que impressionava positivamente.

Para nossos amigos, a noite também foi demasiadamente longa, pois, estavam em uma situação difícil, melhor dizendo, uma sinuca de bico: finalmente a chance de voltar a Londres, ainda por cima em grande estilo, lhes acenava efusivamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabiam que não podiam deixar Verônica em um momento tão difícil. A afirmação da senhorita Willians de que a presença na casa poderia ajudar Malone era o que lhes alentava. Quem sabe ele poderia se recuperar e decidir o que fazer: ficar no plateau ou voltar para Londres.

É claro que aquela seria outra situação complicada, mas, neste caso, pensavam eles, a decisão estaria mais para Malone, que pra eles. A presença de Gladys só aumentava os problemas, mas naquele exato momento eles preferiram seguir a filosofia a la "jack estripador": iriam por partes. Primeiro acertariam as coisas na cabeça de Malone, e depois decidiriam o que fazer.

Acho que não preciso dizer que Verônica passou grande parte da noite em claro, só cochilando por força do sono que sempre nos vence. Do mesmo modo, Malone, exatamente por não entender nada do que estava acontecendo, também não conseguia pregar os olhos. Mais cedo, sem que ninguém notasse, ele havia perdido um longo tempo olhando por uma fresta da tenda, a jovem de cabelos loiros, que andava sem rumo pela aldeia.

A presença dela, mais especificamente sua tristeza, lhe incomodava profundamente, mas não como alguém que se importa com um estranho, mas como se doesse nele, o pesar que ela sentia. Foi como essa imagem que teimava em rodar em sua cabeça, e a montanha russa de sentimentos que a acompanhavam, que Malone foi se deitar, tentando em vão, dormir:

"_Não lembro de nada deste lugar, tenho apenas algumas sensações; sinto que esta casa me é familiar, mas quem são essas pessoas que me cercam de cuidados, mas cujos rostos não reconheço? A moça de cabelos e olhos claros, acho que Verônica é seu nome é a que mais me intriga... olho para ela e percebo sua angústia, ela me diz com os olhos o que não pode me dizer com palavras, talvez por medo, talvez por achar que eu não entenderia. O que será que ela quer, o que será que pensa? Quem será que eu fui pra ela e ela para mim?"_

Pareceu uma eternidade, mas finalmente, o sol terminou o seu passeio pelas casas noturnas (quem não entendeu, leia minha fic DUAT) e ressurgiu pleno e majestoso, perfeito para servir de guia para a casa da árvore. Bem cedo, todos arrumaram seus pertences e seguiram decididamente em frente. Challenger, Roxton, Finn e Marguerite seguiam na frente para mostrar o caminho, mas à frente deles ia Verônica, que caminhava com a pressa de quem queria deixar tudo para trás, se pudesse.

Fragilidade, vulnerabilidade; palavras que dificilmente veríamos ao lado do nome de Verônica, aqui, nessa história, fazem o par perfeito com ela. Se, para vocês, leitores, imagino que seja no mínimo estranho ver a jovem da selva à flor da pele, para seus amigos, não era menos difícil. O interessante é que, nem mesmo para Malone isso fazia sentido; por algum motivo, ele achava que aquela postura não condizia com a jovem.

Na verdade, em todo o caminho ele assumiu a postura que havia começado na aldeia e que manteria na casa da árvore: dedicava grande parte de seu tempo a perscrutar-lhe os movimentos e reações, atitude que incomodava Gladys deveras. Algo naquela mulher o atraia, e ele se sentia envergonhado cada vez que era surpreendido por sua noiva enquanto a admirava.

Verônica não se virou em nenhum momento na caminhada, nem mesmo nas paradas para descanso, quando ela se mantinha afastada dos demais. Naquele momento, a tristeza que ela sentia, passou a dividir espaço com uma espécie de raiva de si mesma, por se permitir estar tão frágil. Encarar seus amigos era difícil, pois sabia que eles estavam com pena dela, sentimento este, que Verônica abominava. Mesmo assim, era mais fácil de contornar, pois sabia que eles assim sentiam por que se importavam com ela, mas quanto aos expedicionários, estranhos que eram, só podiam sentir pena pura e simples.

Gladys certamente não tinha pena, mas um misto de raiva e despeito, que quase transbordava de seus olhos. Mas quem não suportava encarar mesmo era o jornalista; talvez se ela tivesse tentado um pouco mais, teria visto que nos olhos dele havia a mesma ternura de antes em relação a ela, mesmo que ele não soubesse por quê.

A caminhada serviu para que todos eles pensassem em suas vidas e especialmente naquele momento, no que ele poderia representar. Pra falar a verdade, o fato é que Verônica já estava farta de ser forte, de ser o exemplo. Esta é uma das tarefas mais difíceis de cumprir; o preço da perfeição é alto, custa a espontaneidade e muitas vezes a felicidade.

As pessoas, algumas vezes, esforçam-se tanto por ser perfeitas, que se esquecem de ser gente normal, imperfeita e bela. Quem sabe esse não seria o momento perfeito, para que ela começasse a entender que nem sempre dá pra ser forte. Parece-me que, como diz a filosofia japonesa, esta crise pode ser a oportunidade de cada um se conhecer melhor e evoluir como pessoa.

Nem Gladys saiu ilesa desta experiência. Ela caminhava lado a lado com o jornalista, quase pendurada nele, mas logo descobriu, por experiência própria, que estar perto fisicamente, não significava necessariamente estar perto do coração, e que, este tem razões que a própria razão desconhece.

O único momento em que desgrudou de Malone foi quando se aproximou de Challenger, fingindo interesse em suas história e na casa da árvore. Tudo não passava de um pretexto para saber mais sobre Verônica, cujo simples respirar lhe incomodava. Ao voltar para o lado do "noivo", ela bem que tentou disfarçar, mas não desgrudou os olhos de Verônica:

"_Então você é Verônica, o pesadelo que eu imaginava ter, mas cujo rosto não conhecia. Meu sexto sentido dizia que longe de mim Neddy poderia lançar olhos sobre outra, mas não achei que seria sobre uma selvagem. Olhe só suas roupas, seus modos, ou melhor, a ausência deles. E esta tal casa que ela tem! Aposto que seria boa instalação para um orangotango...apesar disso, todos parecem satisfeitos. Ela viveu 11 anos sozinha...e daí? Eu vivi minha vida inteira em meio a alta sociedade...quem enfrenta as piores feras?"_

CONTINUA...

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	5. Chapter 5

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

_**Cris**: pois é, a gente tb usa aqui a expressão "carapuça perfeita", e tb me identifico muito com esse cap, aliás, sempre que escrevo coisas melancólicas, grande parte do sentimento vem de mim, não necessariamente pelas mesmas causas, mas sentimento é sentimento, não esse explica, se sente e "viver ultrapassa todo o entendimento". Um beijo enorme pra vc e boa leitura._

_**Lais**:oi, vc está se revelando mais malvada que eu! Coitada da Gladys (ops, o que estou dizendo!)...continua lendo e deixando reviews tá! Thanks!_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Recomeçar**

_"Não importa onde você parou...  
em que momento da vida você cansou...  
o que importa é que sempre é possível e  
necessário recomeçar"._

Recomeçar é dar uma nova chance a si mesmo...  
é renovar as esperanças na vida e o  
mais importante...  
acreditar em você de novo.

Sofreu muito nesse período?  
foi aprendizado...  
Chorou muito?  
foi limpeza da alma...

Ficou com raiva das pessoas?  
foi para perdoá-las um dia...  
Sentiu-se só por diversas vezes?  
é por que fechaste a porta até para os anjos...

Acreditou que tudo estava perdido?  
era o início da tua melhora...  
Pois agora é hora de iniciar...  
de pensar na luz...  
de encontrar prazer nas coisas simples de novo.

Olha quanto desafio...quanta coisa nova  
nesse mundão de meu Deus te esperando.  
Tá se sentindo sozinho?  
besteira...tem tanta gente que você afastou  
com o seu "período de isolamento"...  
tem tanta gente esperando apenas um sorriso  
teu para "chegar" perto de você.

Quando nos trancamos na tristeza...  
nem nós mesmos nos suportamos...ficamos horríveis...  
o mal humor vai comendo nosso fígado...  
até a boca fica amarga.

Recomeçar...hoje é um bom dia para  
começar novos desafios.  
Onde você quer chegar? ir alto...  
sonhe alto... queira o melhor  
do melhor...  
queira coisas boas para a vida...  
pensando assim  
trazemos prá  
nós aquilo que desejamos...  
se pensamos pequeno...  
coisas pequenas  
teremos...  
já se desejarmos fortemente o melhor  
e principalmente lutarmos  
pelo melhor...  
o melhor vai se instalar na nossa vida.Lembre-se somos apaixonáveis...  
somos sempre capazes de amar  
muitas e muitas vezes... afinal de contas...  
Nós somos o "Amor"...

**_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_**

Depois de uma cansativa caminhada, finalmente eles chegaram à casa da árvore. O cansaço realmente havia tomado conta de todos, nem tanto pela caminhada em si, pois os pés de todos, mesmo dos novos expedicionários, já haviam se acostumado às longas jornadas, mas pelos pensamentos que atordoavam a mente de todos eles. Nossos amigos preocupavam-se sem saber o que lhes reservava o futuro, ali no mundo perdido, ou quem sabe em Londres; os novos visitantes, por sua vez, estavam diante da ansiedade que aquele lugar desconhecido lhes despertava continuamente; e especialmente três personagens tinham sérias preocupações: Verônica, Malone e Gladys. Para eles, creio que as idéias estavam um pouco mais nebulosas.

Diante da casa, os expedicionários ficaram abismados com a magnitude do lugar, pois quando lhes disseram que era uma casa na árvore, eles imaginaram algo rudimentar, um improviso, na verdade; mas nós sabemos que a casa da árvore é muito diferente disso, afinal de contas tem elevador e até mesmo laboratório! Quando enfim entraram em casa, Challenger encarregou-se das honras da casa, já que Verônica, visivelmente não estava muito disposta a estes salamaleques.

Todos os cantos da casa foram devidamente apresentados e, antes de mais nada, o cientista providenciou a organização do espaço: a distribuição das pessoas nos quartos teve que ser refeita para que todos pudessem se instalar de modo que, Marguerite e Finn ficaram no quarto de Verônica, e no que era de Marguerite, ficaram Gladys e a senhorita Willians. Os homens se dividiram em: Malone, Roxton e Challenger em um quarto, no outro se arrumaram os biólogos Straiton e Smith, e mais um quarto para o geólogo Burns e o guia Lopes.

Em seguida, depois da acomodação de todos, eles voltaram para a sala onde iniciaram uma interessante troca de informações sobre as impressões de cada um sobre aquele fascinante lugar. Os expedicionários descreviam, entusiasticamente, a riqueza da fauna e especialmente da flora da região. Eles tinham toda razão, afinal, as cores vibrantes, os cheiros da floresta que se estendia majestosa e imponente eram impressionantes e serviam de deleite para os olhos dos ingleses acostumados a sua paisagem cinzenta e sisuda.

Nossos amigos, devido ao longo tempo de convivência naquela região, tinham muito mais do que flora e fauna para comentar; eles sabiam que o mundo perdido podia ser tão encantador, quanto perigoso, na verdade, o encantamento diante de tanta beleza podia ser o perigo em si, pois distraia o suficiente para permitir o ataque fulminante de algum agressor, acontecimento nada incomum por aquelas bandas. Acho que não preciso dizer que os expedicionários não levaram muita fé nestes comentários, achando que isso era mais fruto da imaginação e, quem sabe uma tentativa de impressioná-los. Tolinhos...se eu fosse eles, teria acreditado.

Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando: e esse povo não tem fome não? Só faz gastar latim? É claro, que não, e depois de uma caminhada daquela, eles estariam logicamente mais do que famintos. Roxton havia trazido alguma caça da aldeia e outros mantimentos que poderiam fazer um almoço improvisado; ele bem que tentou conseguir a ajuda de alguém para preparar a comida, mas a única que aceitou tal empreitada foi a sempre solícita Finn. Portanto, depois de muita conversa todos se dirigiram à mesa para degustar o banquete (tempero de comida é fome!) preparado pelo Lorde. Todos, com exceção de verônica, que mesmo diante da insistência de seus amigos, não quis almoçar, preferindo ir para a varanda.

A senhorita Willians era discreta o suficiente para que, ao terminar sua refeição, ela tivesse se retirado da mesa sem que ninguém notasse, dirigindo-se à varanda onde Verônica estava:

-Olá.

-Olá.

-Sem fome?

- É sim.

- Nossa, depois de uma caminhada dessas, eu estava faminta!

-Já estou acostumada...

-É verdade. Muito bonita a sua casa. Mora aqui há muito tempo?

-Sim...eu nasci aqui, morei 11 anos sozinha e depois eles chegaram...

-Sozinha...é, o professor Challenger nos disse que seus pais faziam parte de uma expedição, mas desapareceram misteriosamente...

- Eles não morreram...

- E quem disse isso?

-É o que todos pensam.

- Bom, se me conhecesse melhor, saberia que eu não costumo partilhar da opinião da maioria!

- Que bom.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. Acho que pode ser um bom começo...

Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, verônica esboçou um sorriso, meio amarelo, mas um sorriso, enfim.

- Deve estar sendo difícil para ele não é?

- Deve. Disse Verônica com certa raiva na voz, como se algum ressentimento estivesse por trás daquela resposta educada, mas longe de ser sincera.

- Olhe Verônica, é seu nome não é?

- Sim.

- Eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas vou tomar a liberdade de lhe dar um conselho. Não tenha raiva dele, nem de sua falta de memória.

- Eu não estou com raiva!

- Vamos mudar as palavras então. Não fique magoada com ele. Essa falta de memória deve ser passageira e ele não tem nenhuma culpa sobre ela. Logo vcs poderão conversar melhor.

- Conversar...

- Devo supor que é isso que você quer, ou estou enganada?

- Tem razão senhorita Willians, acabamos de nos conhecer e agradeço seu conselho, mas acho que o problema aqui não sou eu, mas ele. Sei o que quero, enquanto ele, além de ter partido enquanto eu estava fora, só apareceu agora porque foi encontrado sem memória! Quem me garante que ele queria de fato voltar?

- Feliz ou infelizmente, não há garantias para nada nesta vida. Mas acho que o medo não será um bom conselheiro para você.

- Medo?

- Sim Verônica. A ausência diminui as paixões medíocres e aumenta as grandes, assim como o vento apaga as velas, mas atiça as fogueiras. Se eu fosse você, se acha que ele vale o esforço, não desista.

Dizendo isso, a senhorita Willians voltou para a mesa, mas as palavras dela continuaram a ecoar na mente de verônica. De inicio ela teve a atitude natural de uma pessoa magoada cuja última coisa que quer no mundo é ouvir conselhos de uma estranha, mas depois de um tempo ela percebeu que aquela estranha talvez tivesse sido a única pessoa a tocar na questão de fato. Que Malone havia ido embora, isso era uma fato, mas estava ali de volta e não importava o porquê, nem as circunstancias. Ela queria uma segunda chance, uma nova oportunidade e isso lhe havia sido dado: porque desperdiçar tudo isso por orgulho? Sim, orgulho. Era isso que sentia: orgulho ferido por ele estar ali com Gladys e não lembrar dela. Sentia-se diminuída naquela situação, mas isso só servia para piorar as coisas.

Quem sabe não seria hora de parar de olhar apenas para o seu próprio umbigo e ter pena de si mesma e se colocar no lugar de Malone, pelo menos uma vez? Pensando com o máximo de frieza que a situação permitia, Verônica chegou à conclusão de que certamente Malone não era habilidoso em falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas ela também não havia sido, e cá pra nós, aquele papo de manter a amizade para prolongar o relacionamento foi o golpe de misericórdia! É, concluiu a loira, a hora é agora! Pensando isso ela se retirou para seu quarto. Lá, as coisas costumavam ficar mais claras.

Gladys bem que tentou disfarçar a torcida de boca que deu para a comida, mas com a fome que estava não podia se dar ao luxo de escolher muito. Depois de provar o primeiro pedaço, e atacar os outros ferozmente, ela subitamente perdeu o apetite ao notar que Malone, que apenas beliscava, resolveu sair da mesa e ir em direção à varanda. Ela fez menção de segui-lo, mas Marguerite, providencialmente puxou conversa com ela e lhe roubou a atenção, forçosamente.

Mais tarde, na sala da casa da árvore:

A senhorita Willians estava realmente interessada em ajudar Malone a recuperar sua memória, mas antes que vocês pensem que tal interesse tinha algo de romântico, eu aviso que não. Na verdade, vendo a tristeza de Malone e de Verônica e o modo como, mesmo sem memória, ele olhava para ela, a pesquisadora sentia que havia algo importante entre ele e a jovem da selva e que isso não poderia ser desprezado.

Deste modo ela conversou com Roxton e Challenger e perguntou se não haveria algo essencialmente de Malone, ou seja, algo com que ele tivesse uma ligação especial:

- O que vocês tem de mais marcante do sr. Malone?

- Como assim?

- Eu quero saber se vocês tem algo que tenha uma significação forte de sua relação com ele.

- Hum... deixe-me ver...

- A senhorita quer, dizer, algum presente, ou coisa assim?

- Isso, algo que seja realmente significativo.

- Bom, tem os diários dele.

Os exploradores nem pestanejaram e ao mesmo tempo afirmaram que os diários de Malone eram sua marca maior, aquilo que tinha sua essência. A mulher então sugeriu que eles, como seus amigos, lhe sugerissem sutilmente que lesse os diários, de modo que pudesse se situar melhor. Mas ela ainda queria mais, alguma coisa que pudesse causar um impacto maior. Foi aí que Finn, providencialmente, lembrou de um detalhe essencial, que passou quase despercebido pelos outros:

- As cartas!

- O que?

- As cartas Roxton! As cartas que Malone deixou quando foi embora!

- Ele deixou cartas?

- Sim, deixou uma para um de nós, diretamente relacionada com cada um, acho que isso é especial, não?

- Mais que especial! Pode ajudar muito a trazer-lhe a lembrança da relação com vocês!

- Vocês se importariam em me emprestar essas cartas para que eu converse com ele?

- Claro! Qualquer coisa para ajudar Malone!

- Eu só não sei se Verônica vai querer entregar a carta dela...

- Porque não?

- Porque até hoje, nem nós sabemos o que ele escreveu para ela!

- Bom, vamos começar com o que temos, depois eu converso com ela e vejo o que consigo...Minha intuição me diz que ela vai concordar! Disse ela com um sorriso esperançoso, que chegou a alegrar um pouco o coração dos demais exploradores.

- Está bem. Concordaram todos.

Enquanto uma espécie de "conspiração do bem" começava a se configurar para ajudar Malone e Verônica, Gladys se resguardava em seu novo quarto, e enquanto arrumava suas coisas, os pensamentos giravam em sua mente:

"_Quanto tempo ele perdeu escrevendo sobre ela...e quanto a mim? Algumas linhas escritas, provavelmente com pressa e desprezo, questionando o porque de ter mantido um relacionamento infeliz por tanto tempo. Nada me falta, mas a despeito disso, ele a prefere em detrimento a mim. Ela é rude, não tem modos, não conhece nada além deste mundo selvagem. Eu sou fina, elegante, educada...gastei tanto tempo, investi tanto nesta relação e é assim que ele me trata? Mas as coisas voltarão a ser como antes, eu não costumo perder e não me interessa através de qual meio ele venha a ser meu de novo, eu o quero de qualquer jeito. Se estiver em meu caminho, pior para ela. Sou a chance de ascensão que ele tanto quer, ela é apenas um desvio no caminho brilhante que ele vai trilhar, com certeza, ao meu lado"_

A desculpa para se recolher foi a necessidade de descanso, mas na verdade, ela aproveitou o precioso momento para esconder os elementos que lhe ameaçavam muitíssimo.

CONTINUA...

**OBS:**

Devo confessar que tive uma quase irresistível tentação de fazer uma piadinha (mais uma!) no meio da fic no trecho: _Mais tarde, (na sala da justiça, ops!), na sala da casa da árvore. Meu senso critica barrou a piadinha, mas eu dei um jeito de colocar ela aqui. Finjam que foi engraçado, meu ego agradece!_

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	6. Chapter 6

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

**Lais:** _Oi de novo; aí vai mais um cap para aplacar a sua fome de fics! No que depender dos esforços da senhorita Willians, as coisas tendem a se resolver, mas quem sabe o que o futuro reserva? Quanto à Gladys...estou anotando as maldades que posso fazer com ela...brincadeirinha..._

**Cris:** _reforce o gardenal/Lexotan amiga, porque ainda tem muita água pra rolar debaixo dessa ponte! Aquela frase é o máximo mesmo, mas não é minha, eu achei na net e esqueci de colocar a autoria (na verdade eu não achei,m mas tenho que pesquisar!). Adro um suspense, ma espero não estar maltratando muito..._

**TowandaBR:** _Clarice é o máximo não é? Como ela consegue dizer as coisas que a gente apenas pensa? Sensacional...Adorei o Lady Phoenix ! Deixe as unhas crescerem um pouquinho porque senão você vai acabar nos dedos...não reclame do tamanho dos caps...é pra manter o interesse!_

**Di Roxton:** _Olá, seja bem vinda às minhas fics! Eu já comentei aqui que não sou muito boa para escrever romances, mas prometo me esforçar, ok! Obrigada pelos elogios e quanto às piadas, eu não resisto, porque escrevo imaginando a reação de vocês ...como se estivesse conversando mesmo! É uma honra e um desafio ter leitores fãs de Rox e Margie, tentarei não decepcionar!_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar, se não fosse o medo de tentar"_

_**(William Shakespeare)**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Gladys?

Ao ouvir a voz de Tessa, Gladys juntou as coisas rapidamente e respondeu com a voz meio assustada:

- Sim?

-Posso entrar?

- Um minuto. _Disse ela enquanto revisava se algo havia sido esquecido e que pudesse delatar a sua atividade sorrateira_. Pode entrar!

- Desculpe incomodá-la, mas estou tão cansada! Preciso deitar um pouco! Disse a pesquisadora.

- Não tem problema...eu já ia sair mesmo...Disse Gladys coma falta de simpatia que lhe era peculiar.

- Vai passear?

- Vou procurar o Neddy ... acho que ele fica meio deslocado em meio aos outros, já que não conhece ninguém...

- Já que não lembra de ninguém você quer dizer...Disse Tessa em tom meio sarcástico, como se quisesse testar a reação da jovem.

- Isso. Disse Gladys meio a contragosto, enquanto pensava o quão curiosa era essa tal de senhorita Willians. Pessoas assim, representam um perigo em potencial especialmente para pessoas que guardam segredos como Gladys. A jovem foi procurar Malone, como havia dito e o encontrou na varanda contemplando a beleza do plateau.

- Um milhão pelos seus pensamentos...Disse ela, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele.

- Não são tão preciosos assim! Disse ele, tentando disfarçar certa tristeza na voz.

- Para mim são sim...

Malone riu meio sem graça diante da declaração da jovem.

- Gladys, eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. Disse ele, virando-se para ela.

- O que foi?

- Como vocês me acharam?

- Como assim! E de repente ela se afastou dele, como se quisesse ganhar tempo para achar uma boa explicação.

- Onde me acharam, em que circunstância?

- Bem... você estava caído no chão e eu me assustei muito com a possibilidade de que estivesse seriamente machucado!

- E...

- Nós lhe acolhemos e eu cuidei de você, tratei de seus ferimentos, que felizmente eram leves... mas você estava desidratado e muito cansado, pois dormiu um dia inteiro.

- Mas eu não entendo! Se eu não estava tão machucado assim, porque não consigo lembrar o que aconteceu?

- Fique calmo querido. O que importa é que você está bem e logo estaremos em casa! Disse ela acariciando o rosto de Malone.

- E se eu nunca mais lembrar?

- Que importa? Vamos para casa e as coisas voltarão a ser como antes. Você se lembra da nossa vida anterior não é?

- Sim...eu trabalhava no jornal de seu pai, nós éramos noivos...

- Nós SOMOS noivos!

- É...

- Então! Não preocupe essa cabecinha... descanse e logo este lugar será apenas uma vaga lembrança no tempo!

Malone não respondeu, mas a tristeza se fez em seu rosto.

- Porque não deita um pouco... vai ser bom para você. Já passou por emoções fortes demais por hoje!

- Acho que tem razão.

E assim aquele dia passou assim meio morno, em um ritmo diferente do normal, como se as coisas estivessem realmente fora do tempo e do lugar. A rotina de uma casa comum seguiu orquestradamente, e as conversas se seguiam ora mais animadas ora mais amenas, até que a noite caiu cerrando as cortinas do dia. O combinado para o dia seguinte é que Marguerite, Roxton e Challenger levariam os expedicionários para um tour pelo plateau, a fim de mostrar os encantos escondidos naquele lugar. Já que a partida não seria imediata, eles teriam que arranjar alguma atividade e o que melhor que desbravar aquela terra surpreendente? Bem cedo, eles partiram, com exceção de Malone que preferiu ficar em casa, da senhorita Willians, Finn e Verônica.

E neste momento vocês se perguntam: peraí! Gladys deu esse mole e deixou Malone com Verônica sem a marcação cerrada dela? Of course not! Vou explicar as coisas tim tim por tim tim. A senhorita Willians procurava conhecer cada morador da casa um pouco melhor através de pequenos diálogos que costurava com cada um e assim também foi com Finn, de modo que as duas, durante uma conversinha na varanda na noite anterior, combinaram um passeio no dia seguinte, mas nada que se referisse a descobertas científicas, nem explorações mirabolantes. Tessa estava mais interessada em conhecer as pessoas daquele lugar e Finn perecia ser a informante ideal: espontânea e cristalina.

Sim, essas duas não estariam em casa, mas e Verônica? Bem, quando todos acordaram, ela não estava mais em casa; havia deixado um bilhete para seus amigos avisando que precisava espairecer e por isso, precisava ficar sozinha. Andaria pelo plateau e só voltaria no fim do dia, ou mais provavelmente, no dia seguinte, por isso não deveriam se preocupar. Sendo assim, menos uma em casa é igual a Malone sozinho. Gladys então não teria com o que se preocupar e foi, loura e leve com os outros. Como vocês já devem saber, o destino na minha fic atua, e muito! A roda da fortuna gira sempre e traz muitas surpresas para os personagens.

Horas depois de ter saído, Verônica, que é normalmente atenta, acabou por se distrair e foi encurralada por 3 raptors. Usando toda a sua astúcia e mais um pouco, ela conseguiu escapar, mas não sem antes rolar em um despenhadeiro, ganhando algumas escoriações de presente. O pior machucado foi na perna direita, que sangrava muito, obrigando a jovem a voltar para casa a fim de não atrair mais predadores em seu encalço.

Ao chegar em casa, o silencio imperava e ela providenciou alguns panos e água para limpar seus ferimentos. A perna doía muito, fazendo com que seus movimentos se tornassem difíceis. Verônica jogou a bolsa em uma cadeira, e ao se dirigir à cozinha, esbarrou na mesa; agradeceu por não ter ninguém em casa para ouvir. Ela nem havia acabado de repetir mentalmente "Que bom que não tem ninguém..." e ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Precisando de ajuda? Perguntou Malone.

- O que? Ela quase havia esquecido a sensação que aquela voz lhe provocava.

- Desculpe assustá-la! Ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que...Woh! Você está machucada!

- Não foi nada...

- Como não foi? Você está sangrando!

- Foi só um corte...

- Venha, sente-se aqui...

- Não precisa, eu me viro...

Enquanto ela tentava, visivelmente constrangida, se livrar da ajuda de Malone, ele rapidamente a tomou nos braços e a levou até uma espreguiçadeira, onde sua perna podia ficar esticada. Preciso descrever a cara de Verônica? Não...

- Assim está melhor! Com a perna esticada o sangue vai coagular mais rapidamente. Vamos limpar isso aqui... deve estar doendo!

- Um pouco. Verônica estava tão surpresa com a ação de Malone que teria concordado com qualquer coisa que ele tivesse dito. Ele limpou seus ferimentos com a habilidade que havia adquirido ajudando seus amigos na Guerra e ajudou Verônica a se levantar.

- Obrigada.

- Tem certeza que pode andar?

- Tenho sim...

- Se você quiser eu...

- Não precisa Ned... eu estou bem! Obrigada, vou para o meu quarto.

- Está bem.

Ela caminhou lentamente até a porta do quarto, antes disso, não deixou de pegar a bolsa que havia jogado na cadeira na entrada, quando Malone a interrompeu:

Ei, o que é isso aqui?

Verônica olhou para ele e o viu agachado, pegando algo no chão.

- O que foi?

- Isso aqui no chão... parece um bilhete...

- Hã...me dê isso aqui Ned...Disse ela muito nervosa.

- É seu...?

- É, quer dizer...

- É meu?

- Sim e não.

- Poderia ser mais clara?

- OK, você pediu. Leia...

Por incrível que pareça, Malone não fez sua clássica pergunta "tem certeza?"; ele nem pestanejou, abriu o bilhete e começou a ler:

"_Li em algum lugar que para se encontrar, às vezes é preciso se perder. Só agora entendo o que tais palavras significam. Só agora percebo que o momento mais importante não foi quando parti, deixando tudo para trás, mas quando aqui cheguei e tive a chance de descobrir a mim mesmo. Não conhecemos os sentimentos que habitam os lugares mais profundos da imensidão de nossas almas até aceitarmos tal encontro. Entretanto logo descobrimos porque ele foi adiado durante tanto tempo; é um duro combate, do qual não saímos ilesos, porém saímos quase sempre fortalecidos e conscientes de até onde podemos ir. Podemos ir ao infinito, que muitas vezes está tão perto que não podemos vê-lo. Deixei você para mergulhar em uma jornada que era só minha, tinha que vir sozinho, como sempre estive em meu íntimo, por mais que estivesse rodeado por uma multidão. Entretanto, fiquei surpreso ao perceber que você veio comigo; uma lembrança tão vívida que às vezes era difícil suportar e não correr ao seu encontro. Sei da importância que tenho em sua vida, mas ainda não consigo desejar ser apenas seu amigo. Esta também foi mais uma de minhas descobertas, a face egoísta do amor, que só tem olhos para seu objeto de adoração, exigindo não menos que entrega total. Eu poderia tentar ficar a seu lado, mas no final eu ainda seria sozinho e, se for assim, eu prefiro sê-lo de fato. Escrevi esta carta para dizer que estou bem e que continuo a minha jornada sem saber se um dia ela terá seu fim. Não espero voltar para casa, mas meus pensamentos sempre estarão com você. Com amor, Edward T. Malone". _

Malone não pôde deixar de marejar os olhos e, com a voz ainda embargada, perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- Um bilhete...

- Porque eu lhe dei isso?

- Você deixou isso com a sacerdotisa da aldeia Zanga, aquela onde você estava. Aliás, você deixou um bilhete para cada pessoa da casa, esse é apenas o meu.

- Posso ver os outros?

- Não estão comigo...

- Porque eu fui embora?

- Eu também queria saber...

- Eu não expliquei nada, eu tinha motivos?

- Como é que eu vou saber? A única coisa que você disse foi através desse bilhete! Verônica já estava começando a se irritar.

- Não é possível... eu não tomaria uma atitude dessas sem motivo...

- Acha que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa?

- Acho que aconteceu mais do que você está me dizendo...

- Sua memória sumiu, mas você parece se conhecer tão bem!

Enquanto falavam, os dois se aproximavam sem perceber e a conversa assumiu tons de discussão acalorada entre os dois; outra coisa não comum naquele relacionamento.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? O que havia de fato, entre nós?

- Releia o bilhete ...acho que diz tudo! Disse Verônica deixando atrás de si um atônito e confuso Malone.

- Eu preferia que você me dissesse. Disse ele, segurando ela pelo braço, com firmeza. Ao puxá-la, o rosto dela parou exatamente a centímetros do rosto dele. A respiração ofegante dos dois era a única coisa que se ouvia em meio ao silencio da casa e aqueles segundos pareceram horas. A vida é feita de momentos efêmeros e é exatamente o conjunto dessas efemeridades que torna a experiência de viver tão interessante. O encontro entre os mundos particulares de cada sujeito permite que ambos saiam transformados deste encontro que se chama vida, e tanto Verônica quanto Malone jamais seriam os mesmos depois de haverem se encontrado. Isso ficou extremamente claro ali, naquele momento.

O instante foi quebrado por Verônica, mas a autoria foi apenas um detalhe, pois o eclipse daquele momento aconteceria de qualquer forma. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ela beijou Malone apaixonadamente e foi correspondida na mesma medida. Quem disse que em coisas do coração a cabeça tem que se meter?

CONTINUA...

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	7. Chapter 7

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

_**Towandabr**: Oi querida, obrigada pelos seus elogios, mas não se queixe da minha enrolação para liberar os caps, porque vc sabe que "faz parte do meu show"! É o jeito Phoenix de ser!_

_**Lais**:De que lado vc está? Tadinha da Gladys! Brincadeira...continua lendo e matando sua fome de fics, embore espere que ela não termine nunca!_

_**di Roxton**: Obrigada Di, continua acompanhando que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer!  
_

_**Cris**: Pode crer que essa meada é bem longa viu, como diz João Ubaldo Ribeiro "eu jamais direi em 10 palavras o que eu posso dizer em 1000!" Beijos!  
_

_Queria fazer um agradecimento mais que especial à Towanda que colaborou pacientemente com esta escritora chata e cri cri que vos escreve e que tem as idéias mais loucas que se pode imaginar! Obrigada pela paciência e apoio de sempre!_

_Para as leitoras em geral, um cap maiorzinho para compensar a demora e um barraquinho básico em homenagem a nossas queridas moradoras!_

_Lady Phoenix_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_O PESO DOS NOMES_

_Cuidado com os nomes que damos às coisas. As coisas adquirem o peso dos nomes. Cuidado ao chamar de equívoco a melhor das loucuras que já cometemos, ou de erro o amor de que não fomos capazes. Corre-se o risco de perder o orgulho guardado de lastro para as loucuras a cometer e a coragem para ser capaz de amar de novo. Cuidado ao chamar de arrependimento o que na verdade foi tristeza pelo fracasso, ou de bobagem a sensação de ternura que até então desconhecíamos. Corre-se o risco de nunca tentar novamente e de desprezar a delicadeza única de raríssimos momentos perfeitos. Cuidado para não chamar de culpa a expectativa frustrada dos outros sobre nós mesmos, ou de independência a solidão que nos obrigamos a cultivar por falta de escolha. Corre-se o risco de entender-se responsável pelo desejo alheio em vez do seu próprio e de sentir orgulho por nossa incapacidade de conviver. Cuidado para não chamar de discernimento o medo de ser rejeitado, ou de verdade a nossa exclusiva visão das coisas. Corre-se o risco de concluir que ninguém de verdade vale a pena e de viver presos a um lugar onde não cabe ninguém além de nós mesmos._

_Retirado do blog**, "Megeras Magérrimas",** editado pela Ticcia em 16.06.2006 - Categoria: __Circunstâncias Circunspectas_**_)  
_**

O clique do elevador quebrou o clima mágico que havia se instalado entre o casal, para o qual nada existia naqueles segundos, a não ser eles mesmos e o turbilhão de emoções pelas quais foram absorvidos. Eles se afastaram rapidamente e cada um foi para um canto da sala, fingindo estar fazendo qualquer coisa completamente distante do outro, mas é claro que qualquer observador astuto notaria que algo estranho estava no ar.

Saltando do elevador saiu a senhorita Willians, seguida de Finn. A jovem, pra variar nada notou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, com a respiração ofegante devido a longa caminhada, mas para Tessa nada passava em branco e aquela situação não seria diferente, afinal, astúcia era o que não lhe faltava. Ao entrar na sala, ela olhou para um, olhou para outro e soltou um leve sorriso, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Bem que tentou não fazer comentários, mas resolveu jogar a isca, para ver que peixe a morderia:

- Olá amigos! Saí tão cedo e não tive a oportunidade de desejar-lhes um bom dia! Como estão?

Para surpresa de Tessa nenhum dos dois respondeu, e então ela se aproximou de Verônica, para quem sabe, se fazer notar e entender o que justificaria aquele "algo mais" no ar.

- Verônica? Tudo bem?

- Hã? Oh sim, tudo bem... por quê?

- Por nada, só achei vc meio distraída. Eu falei da primeira vez e vc nem ouviu. Aliás, vcs não ouviram, porque Malone também não respondeu...

- Vamos Tessa! Gritou Finn saindo da cozinha, terminando de tomar um copo d'água.

- vamos sim Finn, só estava cumprimentando nossos amigos!

- Oi Vê! Ei, o que é isso na sua perna? Vc se machucou?

- Não foi nada Finn. - Disfarçou a jovem, querendo despachá-la.

- Como nada? Parece que machucou muito!

- Machucou sim, mas já dei uma olhada. Tinha acabado de fazer o curativo quando nós... - Soltou Malone sem querer.

- Quando vcs o que? - Perguntou inocentemente Finn e tanto os olhos dela, quanto os de Tessa, e neste momento até mesmo os de Verônica, estavam cravados em Malone.

- É... quando nós...

- Quando nós ouvimos vcs chegando! - Disse Verônica tentando encerrar aquela conversa potencialmente perigosa.

- Ah sim... - Disse Tessa com um instigante risinho de canto de boca. Ela agora tinha certeza de que seu senso de humor mais uma vez estava certo: algo estava no ar! – Vamos Finn?

- Vamos!

- Até mais tarde amigos...comportem-se!

Aquela frase gelou completamente Verônica e Malone, que ficaram paralisados. A jovem pensou em ir atrás de Tessa saber o que de fato ela queria dizer, mas achou que poderia ser pior, poderia despertar mais desconfiança do que a pesquisadora já parecia ter. Tessa, por sua vez, já estava com a cabeça a mil e não ouviu nem uma palavras sequer do que Finn dizia, e olha que a garota do futuro falava pelos cotovelos. Ela havia voltado à casa para buscar seu caderno de notas, sem o qual ela se sentia quase despida. Como poderia uma pesquisadora não tomar notas? Quis o destino que o fato "científico" mais interessante tivesse acontecido bem mais perto do que ela esperava. Ela não costumava jogar, mas se fosse fazê-lo, apostaria todas as suas fichas nesse casal e na certeza de que Gladys estava completamente fora do páreo. Aliás, será que alguma vez ela esteve de fato dentro?

Quando saíram, Malone e Verônica, absolutamente sem graça, trocaram olhares desconfiados.

- Será que ela viu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Verônica.

- Acho que não... - Disse Malone de cabeça baixa.

- Não sei, ela parecia desconfiada... - Verônica também não conseguia encarar o jornalista.

- Acho que é o jeito dela...

Depois de um tempo silencioso, ele resolveu olhar diretamente para ela e fazer a pergunta que queria de fato:

- O que aconteceu entre nós?

- Me desculpe eu não deveria ter...

- Não estou falando deste beijo, mas de tudo que aconteceu antes.

-Acho que não deveríamos voltar a este assunto.

- Por quê?

-Por um motivo bem simples: vc tem um compromisso e eu não!

- Mas eu preciso saber!

- Por quê? Pra que? De qualquer modo não interessa mais...

- É uma pena.

- O que vc disse?

- Nada... - Disse o jornalista com certa tristeza na voz, um sentimento que ele não sabia de que forma havia se instalado em seu peito, mas que com certeza sabia o quanto incomodava.

Mais uma vez, eles chegaram tão perto e ao mesmo tempo se mantiveram tão longe um do outro. A explosão de sentimentos em seus corações não foi capaz, pelo menos até o dado momento, de aproximar suas idéias. Mas quem sabe o que os acontecimentos futuros estariam reservando?

E assim o dia foi transcorrendo e a atmosfera na casa estava tão densa que quase podia ser tocada. Os dois preferiram ficar cada qual em seu canto; quando, por ventura, precisavam se cruzar, a situação era bastante embaraçosa, e seus olhos não se cruzavam. Era claro o fato de que eles temiam que seus impulsos os dominassem novamente. Tentaram preencher o dia, lendo, ouvindo música, ou escrevendo, mas nenhum dos dois se concentrava em nada e as horas se arrastavam.

Os outros moradores da casa, tanto os antigos, quanto os mais novos foram chegando aos poucos, trazidos pelos últimos raios de sol que se misturavam aos tons fortes do crepúsculo no fim da tarde, mas estavam tão cansados, que nada notaram de diferente. Roxton e Marguerite, vendo o curativo de Verônica, e perguntaram o que havia acontecido, mas ela deu uma desculpa rápida, tranqüilizando-os de que nada grave havia acontecido. Astuta como sempre, a herdeira ficou meio desconfiada, até porque Verônica não era tão hábil em disfarçar seu desconforto, mas preferiu investigar por si mesma e não fez mais perguntas. Logo, logo ela descobriria que a perna de Verônica não era a única parte machucada na jovem.

Assim que chegou, Gladys procurou por Malone, mas não gostou da frieza com que foi recebida. É bem verdade que ele não estava se mostrando o mais caloroso dos amantes, mas desta vez, seu sexto sentido lhe apontava que algo havia mudado. Restava saber o que. Enquanto estavam na varanda, ela se aproximou lentamente e, pela primeira vez desde que haviam se reencontrado, ela tentou beija-lo, mas ele recuou:

- O que houve, Neddy?

- Nada Gladys.

- Como nada! Estou com saudades de vc... quero demonstrar o meu amor e vc se afasta?

- Me desculpe...

- Estou lhe aborrecendo? - Perguntou Gladys, coma clara intenção de demonstrar a sua mágoa e se colocar na posição de vítima.

- Não.

- O que é então?

- Nada, não se preocupe! Só estou um pouco confuso com esta situação...

- Que situação? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O que poderia ter acontecido?

- Me diga vc! Ficou aqui o dia todo... sozinho... ficou sozinho, não foi?

- Sim... quer dizer... é...

- Quer dizer o que?

- Não quero dizer nada Gladys... nada. - Disse ele visivelmente irritado.

- Neddy, acho que precisamos conversar! - Finalmente a postura arrogante e prepotente de Gladys veio à tona, e Malone teve a primeira amostra, no Mundo Perdido, da verdadeira personalidade de sua noiva.

- Não, acho que vc precisa conversar... eu não quero isso agora. Com licença.

Malone voltou para a sala deixando atrás de si uma perplexa Gladys. Há algum tempo atrás ele não tomaria tal atitude, deixando a jovem falando sozinha e dando as costas, sem se importar. A pulga que estava atrás da orelha de Gladys, neste momento, cravou suas patas definitivamente e não dava mostras de sair dali tão facilmente. Ela debruçou-se na varanda e se pôs a pensar seriamente no que deveria fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É fato que todos estavam se esforçando para que a convivência fosse a melhor possível, mas isso nem sempre dava certo, e um belo exemplo disso logo apareceria no jantar. Todos estavam reunidos e degustavam a deliciosa refeição preparada pela jovem da selva, com ajuda de Finn e, quem diria, Marguerite! Falavam sobre amenidades, como sempre, até que Gladys resolveu se pronunciar. Seu incômodo já havia chegado aos píncaros, desde que ela começou a notar que, vez por outra, Malone destinava um olhar para Verônica ao passo que ela, com a mesma discrição, fazia o mesmo, embora seus olhos não se cruzassem.

Sabe aquele comportamento em que quando vc olha, a pessoa disfarça e vice versa? Era assim mesmo! Em uma dessas oportunidades, Malone conversava descontraidamente com Roxton e Verônica distraiu-se olhando para ele, para o modo como sorria, lembrando o quanto ela gostava daquele sorriso. Gladys já não podia se conter:

- E então Verônica... como se machucou?

- Hã... o que?

- Como se machucou?

- Ah sim, eu fui perseguida por alguns raptors...

- E?

- E caí em um despenhadeiro. - Verônica tentava ser educada, mas o esforço necessário era enorme. Não era tarefa fácil ser agradável com Gladys.

- Nossa... Machucou muito? - Perguntou a senhorita londrina, fingindo preocupação com Verônica. Vale ressaltar que ela atuava muito mal, nenhum talento.

- Não foi nada grave... - Tudo que a jovem da selva queria era mudar de assunto e deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

- É claro, vc é muito forte, não é?

- Não se trata de força... só estou acostumada a pequenos acidentes.

- É. neste lugar isso deve ser comum... São tantas coisas rústicas. Me surpreendo cada vez que lembro a quanto tempo vc vive nessas condições, no meio do nada!

Sentindo que na sutileza de Gladys residiam fortes tons de veneno, Roxton achou que era hora de intervir:

- E então senhores, o que acharam da nossa pequena expedição desbravadora?

Bingo! O lorde havia conseguido desviar o assunto e todos conversaram entusiasticamente sobre as peculiaridades do Mundo Perdido. A senhorita Willians era uma das mais animadas, seguida por Finn, que não se cansava de traçar paralelos entre o Plateau e sua vida no futuro. Terminado o jantar, o moradores, novos e antigos organizaram-se para lavar a louça e arrumar as coisas. Os dias na selva acabavam cedo e começavam com os primeiros raios de sol; por isso, enquanto Challenger foi ao laboratório, verificar alguns de seus experimentos, seguidos dos novos exploradores, os demais se dirigiram a seus quartos.

Verônica estava sem sono, por motivos óbvios, e por isso, resolveu ler na espreguiçadeira, brindada pela brisa e o cheiro suave da noite. Apesar de todo esse clima aprazível ela não conseguia relaxar e então pensou que um chá pudesse lhe acalmar e diminuir a angústia que sentia, mas não teve tempo nem de levantar, pois foi interceptada uma intempestiva visita:

- Todos estavam entretidos em desbravar este lugar, e vc, o que fez durante todo o dia?

- Como é que é?

- Sim, porque nesta terra de ninguém não tem nada de interessante para se fazer, e pelo que sei vc ficou fora o dia todo. O que tanto encontra neste lugar para ocupar o tempo? – A voz de Gladys era suave, mas sua intenção claramente não o era.

- Poderia me explicar o que exatamente que dizer com "neste lugar"?

- Oh querida, não se ofenda, eu só quis dizer que em lugares como esse, longe da civilização, deve ser muito difícil viver.

- Difícil... sei...

- Sim, manter sua integridade física, por exemplo... vc se machucou e poderia ter sido algo sério!

- E vc pelo visto preocupou-se muito com o que poderia ter acontecido comigo!

- Como não me preocuparia? A vida fora da civilização é uma coisa impensável!

- Parece se orgulhar muito de viver na civilização não é senhorita?

- Mas é claro! Londres é o centro dos acontecimentos mais importantes!

- Acontecimentos importantes... para quem?

- Para as pessoas que importam! Mas isso vc não compreenderia... - Disse Gladys soltando um risinho maldoso que incomodou deveras a jovem da selva, que a esta altura já espumava. Também neste momento devo comentar que o tom da conversa, como vcs devem imaginar, não era o mais amistoso e, por mais que tentassem controlar o tom da discussão, foi impossível que os demais moradores não ouvissem e acordassem pouco a pouco. No calor da discussão, certamente naquele momento, se o mundo acabasse, elas nem notariam.

- Olha só: não me interessa de onde vc veio, nem que tipo de coisas vc valoriza, mas esta é a minha casa e o mínimo que pode fazer é me respeitar!

- O que eu fiz!

- Vc sabe bem! Eu estava descansando, vc vem aqui, e me enche de perguntas sem propósito!

- Parece descontrolada, mas eu entendo...

- Entende o que? O que vc quer saber de fato? O que pretende com essa conversa?

- Entendo que esteja com raiva de mim, mas sabe que o lugar dele não é aqui!

- Do que vc está falando! - Verônica tentava se controlar, mas os ânimos estavam alterados demais para serem acalmados com facilidade. Imagine duas feras indóceis e multiplique por 1000. Resultado: Verônica X Gladys.

- Do Neddy é claro! Vc está com raiva porque ele é meu noivo e voltará comigo para Londres!

- Vc não entende nada! Vc aparece aqui vindo não sei de onde, sou obrigada a lhe receber e ainda ouvir insultos!

- Insulto é ter que ficar aqui nesta casa improvisada, vendo o modo como vc olha pra ele bem debaixo do meu nariz! Ou seria melhor dizer cobiça ele?

- O modo como eu olho!

- Agora o que vc quer dizer? - Pela primeira vez na discussão, Gladys recuou, como se sentisse realmente ameaçada, afinal ela sabia exatamente do que Verônica estava falando. A esta altura as duas eram observadas por uma platéia atônita diante do espetáculo que se apresentava diante de seus olhos; eles nem ousaram interferir, tão admirados estavam.

- Quero dizer o que vc já sabe, mas morre de medo de enfrentar!

Malone foi o último a se juntar aos presentes e ao vê-lo, Gladys tentou dar um xeque mate, apostando todas as suas fichas:

- Isso é um acinte! Neddy fale alguma coisa!

- É melhor deixa-lo fora disso...

- Por quê? Acha que ele vai dizer na minha cara que gosta de vc? Ele nem sabe quem vc é!

- Não foi o que pareceu de manhã! - "E agora?" Foi o que certamente pensou Verônica quando se deu conta da besteira que havia feito. Diante do silêncio que desabou sobre a cabeça de todos, ela soube que uma resposta precisava ser dada e agora não havia mais pra onde correr.

CONTINUA...

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


	8. Chapter 8

**Omnia mutantur **

**Autor (a): Phoenix**

**_Comentários:_**

_Olá queridas leitoras, em especial Cris, Towanda, Lais, Jess e Rosa, que deixaram reviews lindos e que ainda têm a paciência de ler as minhas fics que nunca têm previsão de caps novos! Será que vcs ainda lembram desta fic ou já se cansaram de esperar que minhas recorrentes fases "easi" me abandonem e que eu finalmente possa terminar esta história quase sem fim! Bem, de qualquer forma, aqui está o cap 8...espero que gostem!_

_ Obs: Sinto-me muito honrada em ter uma fã de M&R como leitora! Um beijo Jess!_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**Uma pérola é um templo construído pela dor**_

_**em torno de um grão de areia. **_

_**Que anseios construíram nossos corpos, **_

_**e em volta de que grãos?"**_

_Khalil Gibran_

- Como... assim... de...manhã? Perguntou Gladys com os olhos flamejantes em cima de Malone.

Nada. Nem uma só palavra pronunciada para o bem ou para o mal, e o mal estar na casa da árvore só aumentava. Os nossos exploradores nem ousavam se entreolhar, tamanho o constrangimento que a situação havia instalado. É certo que eles também estavam ávidos para saber o que havia acontecido de manhã, mas quem ousaria se meter? E mais que isso: como poderiam deixar Verônica em uma situação mais constrangedora do que ela já estava? A tempestade que se anunciava não precisava de mais ventos pra que se tornasse um furacão, com o risco de varrer tudo em sua frente. Sabe-se lá que conseqüências poderia ter.

Rápida e precisa como uma flecha disparada por um experiente arqueiro, Tessa finalmente interveio:

- Vamos manter a calma, certo. Acho que vcs duas estão um pouco nervosas e precisam se acalmar antes de conversar sobre qualquer assunto.

- Senhorita Willians, acho que este é um assunto sobre o qual não tem nada a contribuir, por isso...Disse Gladys tentando fingir, sem nenhum sucesso, uma delicadeza que na verdade não lhe era peculiar. A voz era suave, mas o conteúdo era amargo.

Enquanto isso acontecia, em paralelo, uma conversa acontecia entre os biólogos:

- E então hein..parece que o jornalistazinho desmemoriado é mais esperto do que parece! Disse Straiton fazendo uma careta maliciosa para seu colega de profissão e aventura.

- O que disse senhor? Perguntou Roxton, deixando o homem tão sem graça quanto possível.

-Oh, nada... apenas pensei alto... Disse ele com um risinho sarcástico.

- Acho que deveria ter mais cuidado com seus pensamentos! O caçador endureceu ainda mais a voz.

- Senhor Malone... Por que não diz algo a respeito e acaba com essa situação? Disse Smith, o também biólogo, disposto claramente a colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Na verdade acho que ninguém tem muita coisa a contribuir, o melhor é cada um voltar para o seu quarto e dormir... aliás, eu estou morta de cansaço! É contra a minha natureza acordar cedo, muito menos de madrugada! Marguerite disparou a falar e enquanto fazia isso, se aproximava de Verônica e ia conduzindo a amiga para o quarto. É claro que sua atitude tinha um propósito e seus amigos perceberam isso de cara: ela queria tirar Verônica dali o mais rápido possível, pois, mesmo sem saber o que havia acontecido de fato, a verdade que aquele estava sendo um período bastante difícil e como amigos, cabia a eles ajudar no que fosse possível. Ainda espumando de raiva, Verônica aceitou a ajuda da amiga, até porque o que ela diria? As palavras saltaram de sua boca antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer julgamento e se conter; jamais colocaria Malone em uma situação desconcertante e sentia-se até um pouco culpada pelo deslize que acabara de cometer.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram saindo da sala, embora o burburinho ainda permanecesse; os novos aventureiros bem que gostaram do começo do barraco, afinal, achavam, em sua mente machista e pequena, que briga de mulher era algo extremamente interessante e até mesmo excitante, mas Challenger e Roxton cuidaram de dissipar a conversinha e fazer com que todos voltassem para seus quartos de uma vez. Tudo conspirava para que Gladys também se acalmasse e finalmente fosse dormir, mas ela estava deveras furiosa para isso. É claro que não havia ficado satisfeita com o desfecho da situação, visto que deixar as pessoas desconcertadas não era problema algum para ela; na verdade, este era seu passatempo predileto, demonstrar como podia ser cruel e espezinhar as pessoas que considerava inferiores. Vocês hão de convir que com um ego desse tamanho, ela considerava toda e qualquer pessoa inferior, até mesmo Malone a quem ela proclamava aos quatro ventos amar, mas que na verdade, não passava de mais um elemento de adorno da sua vaidade. Ela esperou que todos se recolhessem e quando malone ia saindo, ela o deteve um pouco mais.

- Eu poderia falar com vc? Disse ela segurando-o pelo braço quando ele fazia menção de se retirar. Ficar a sós com ela era o que ele menos queria naquele momento.

- Gladys... acho que deveríamos seguir os demais... tarde. Disse malone tentando não ser grosseiro, mas sem nenhum vestígio de paciência naquele momento. Pra falar a verdade, Malone havia chegado em um momento em que começava a questionar que tipo de relacionamento tinha com Gladys; se realmente era algo que lhe deixava feliz; a cada palavra ou atitude dela, ele achava que as coisas não eram bem assim.

- Não vai demorar... só quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Isso que aconteceu aqui... não foi minha intenção!

- Não importa Gladys, eu acho que já foi o suficiente por hoje.

- Estou tentando explicar as coisas, mas vc não quer me ouvir... e eu que deveria pedir explicações aqui.

- Gladys...! Pela entonação de sua voz, ela percebeu a irritação do jovem e que, portanto aquele não seria o momento de atacar e sim, recuar, para ganhar mais tempo a fim de montar sua estratégia. Ela perdia terreno, isso era fato, por isso precisava ser rápida para recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Está bem, está bem... só quero que vc saiba que se há alguém preocupada com vc, este alguém sou eu. Isso é claro para mim, mas queria ter certeza de que isso também é um fato para vc e que transparece pela dedicação que lhe devoto. Não acredite em tudo que vir ou lhe disserem... por trás de uma feição angelical, pode haver um grande mal a espreita.

- Gladys, boa noite.

Dizendo isso, o jornalista finalmente pode se recolher a seu quarto, e enquanto andava, Gladys o observava, não admirando com amor ou desejo o homem que tanto queria para si, mas imaginando que, se não pudesse tê-lo por amor, como a cada momento ficava mais evidente que não seria, teria que apelar para sua compaixão, ou melhor dizendo, para seu remorso. Para isso não mediria esforços, não se importando o que fosse necessário fazer ou quem fosse necessário atingir. Gladys era uma mulher ferida em seu orgulho e pessoas machucadas são perigosas, porque elas sabem que podem sobreviver.

Malone, por sua vez, a ouviu silenciosamente, mas as palavras que não pode ou quis expressar, faziam a maior balburdia em sua mente e, quando se debruçou na janela de seu quarto, sentiu um vento gelado lhe percorrer a espinha. Suas mãos começaram a sua respiração tornou-se ofegante aliada ao coração disparado, fazendo-o sentir que sua cabeça rodava em uma ciranda desvairada. O que Tessa teria visto? E se Gladys soubesse, como reagiria? Deveria contar a ela? Conversar com Verônica? Deitou-se na cama com todos esses pensamentos que lhe pesavam toneladas, mas o cansaço foi mais forte e ele adormeceu. Teve uma noite agitada, como as que se acostumara a ter nos últimos dias e o pedido que fazia todas as noites, mais uma vez lhe fora negado: nenhum sonho que pudesse lhe trazer alguma lembrança lhe foi concedido por Morfeu.

Na manhã seguinte o clima diplomático reinou na casa; ninguém tocava no ocorrido, embora os olhares denunciassem que as interrogações continuavam presentes. Gladys foi a última a levantar, não porque tivesse dormido demais, mas porque aquele seria o primeiro dia de sua encenação teatral. Apesar da noite em claro, lavou o rosto com água fria e maquiou-se de modo a parecer muito bem; escolheu com cuidado seu melhor sorriso e dirigiu-se à mesa. Foi amável com todos, especialmente com Malone, a quem começou a demonstrar uma postura de subserviência, como via tantas mulheres agirem e por tanto tempo criticou. Já havia definido que naquele momento do jogo, essa seria a melhor tática; pelo menos por enquanto.

Como de costume, após o café, cada um dirigiu-se a suas tarefas. Malone bem que queria ficar em casa, pois não tinha vontade de fazer nada, mas com receio de dar margem a comentários depois dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, achou que não seria tão ruim assim, aceitar a idéia de Gladys de dar um passeio. Eles ouviram atentamente todas as instruções sobre por onde deveriam ir e o que deveriam evitar e foram rumo ao lago; era a oportunidade que ela precisava. Durante o caminho, foram conversando sobre diversas coisas, quase todas suscitadas por Gladys e basicamente falavam de Londres, assunto comum aos dois. Ela o atualizava com as noticias que havia trazido do velho Mundo e ele até conseguia sorrir diante da constatação de coisas familiares. Chegando na beira do lado, sentaram-se à sombra de uma grande árvore e, bem no meio da conversa uma manga caiu, quase a seus pés. Estava madura e suculenta e Ned apressou-se em pega-la. Instintivamente limpou a fruta na camisa e começou a descascá-la com a pequena faca que trazia na cintura; fechou os olhos como quem tem subitamente uma doce lembrança e levou-a á boca, sorrindo de satisfação ao sentir o sabor adocicado da suculenta manga. Antes que pensasse qualquer coisa:

- Manga! A fruta preferida de Verônica!

- Ned, vc ficou louco?

- Hã! Como se despertasse de um sonho bom, Malone abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma atônita Gladys.

- Como vc pega uma fruta desconhecida, proveniente deste lugar selvagem e come! Vc quer se envenenar?

- Desconhecida? Mas é manga Gladys!

-Não temos disso em Londres!

- É verdade! Eu lembrei!

- Lembrou? De que? Agora? Como?

- Wow! Calma Gladys! Eu lembrei que isso é uma manga, uma fruta deliciosa, a preferida de Verônica!

Ele repetiu a frase que cortou Gladys como uma afiadíssima adaga. Se ele não estivesse feliz como uma criança diante dos presentes de natal, teria notado o arquear de sobrancelhas que ela acintosamente fez.

- Que mais?

- Que mais o que?

- De que mais vc lembrou?

- Nada! Mas não acha incrível que eu tenha me lembrado de algo quando nem esperava!

- Claro...

- È isso! Preciso sair mais da casa...fazer coisas que eu costumava fazer! Vou falar com Roxton e o cientista... Challenger! Acho que poderão me ajudar!

Diante da euforia de Malone, Gladys só conseguia repetir para si mesma "paciência...". Logo uma das tantas virtudes de que ela carecia, seria sua saída e agora sua melhor aliada. Durante toda a madrugada ela maquinou o que faria dali em diante e não poderia por tudo a perder por causa de um imprevisto, por mais desagradável que ele fosse. Naquele momento, enquanto Malone se deliciava com a manga, um filme passou na cabeça da jovem aristocrata: depois de dias de caminhada exaustiva, calor intenso, acomodações nada agradáveis e comida exótica, gladys já estava quase sem esperanças de encontrar Malone; na verdade já havia amaldiçoado o dia em que havia conhecido o jornalista e se apaixonado, a seu modo, por ele.

E aqui creio que possa estar tocando em uma questão polemica: o amor de Gladys por Malone; algumas de vcs podem achar que isso que ela sentia poderia ser qualquer coisa menos amor, mas quem somos nós para julgarmos com precisão os sentimentos de alguém? Além do mais os sentimentos, por serem próprios de seres humanos, não são perfeitos de modo que o amor não escaparia de seus desvios. E se o amor tiver duas faces? Uma bela e generosa, ideal, mas outra mesquinha, cruel e egoísta? Quem sabe em que momento cada face aflora, diante de que circunstancias um pode tomar o lugar da outra?

Assim como nós somos 100 por cento bons nem maus, também nossos sentimentos são ambíguos muitas vezes e o que parece ser apenas bom, pode também ter suas ervas daninhas. Acho que as mulheres talvez entendam melhor desse assunto visto, que, na maioria das vezes esta luta entre bem e mal é travada em seu peito. Que mistérios guarda uma mulher e de que coisas ela é capaz?

Quando finalmente a expedição achou Malone, ele estava desmaiado; parecia fraco e desidratado e com alguns hematomas. Os aventureiros recolheram suas coisas e Gladys reclamou para si a incumbência de cuidar dos pertences dele. Perscrutando sua mochila, achou os diários que ele havia levado, inclusive a carta que seria para Verônica. Por motivos óbvios, ao descobrir que ele havia perdido a memória, ela devolveu os pertences, mas não os diários e agora tinha certeza de que esta havia sido a decisão mais acertada.

Gladys achou-se imensamente astuta ao encontrar os diários de Malone e esconder para que ele não tivesse nenhuma referencia dos amigos, especialmente de Verônica. A amnésia dele, na verdade, foi mais do que ela poderia esperar, de modo que ela considerou um verdadeiro golpe de sorte. Sem memória e sem nenhuma prova material que pudesse trazer à tona suas lembranças, seria fácil leva-lo de volta para Londres e recuperar sua vida de antes.

Mas agora a ponta do iceberg parecia começar a emergir e ela teria que ser rápida antes que fosse tarde demais.

**CONTINUA...**

_Disclaimer: os personagens aqui citados fazem parte da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World", não sendo, portanto de propriedade do(a) autor(a) desta fanfiction_


End file.
